Little Sister
by Musikrulesok
Summary: Ellie is the supernaturally gifted younger half sister of Bella. After a tragic accident she's sent to live with her dad, Charlie. OC. Set during Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my original story, no major plot points have changed, but I'm hoping the overall quality has improved. The story is now mostly written so there should be weekly updates.**

I looked out of the plane window and wrapped my arms tightly around my legs resting my chin on my knees. Flying sucked, I always try to avoid it but I had little other choice. I was being shipped off to Forks, Washington in America to live with my biological father and half-sister that I haven't seen since I was eleven. This fucking sucked, one tiny slip up and I was stuck on a plane next to some old guy who wouldn't stop snoring.

I already missed my home, my mother wasn't the warmest of people and we never seemed to have a stable place to live but I loved her. My step-dad, Dave, was okay- he wasn't a complete idiot so I had no issue with him, we tended to stay out of each other's way. For once I was glad that I had no friends it would make the move harder, I'm not a very friendly person, and I'm too awkward for most people to want to be around, so even when we stayed in one place for a long time the other kids tended to avoid me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my small mirror checking that I didn't look to awful. My short brown hair was sticking up in all directions like always and my eyes had -as always- dark circles under them, I didn't like my eyes that much, they were an odd shade of greeny/hazel which made them look like a swap. I tried to force my face out into a more neutral expression. I don't want to upset Charlie with how little I want to be here.

At that moment, the plane jolted as the wheels touched the ground. I put my mirror away and grabbed my bag waiting to be allowed of the plane, Charlie had called me to tell me that he had work so Bella would be picking me up. Time to meet the big sister I hadn't spoken to in five years.

I grabbed my rucksack of the overhead compartment and quickly made my way off of the plane. Following the crowds of people, I ambled to the inside of the airport, looking around I saw my black suitcase and quickly grabbed it. It may not be big but it contained all my belongings.

I looked around for Bella, Charlie had assured me that Bella was happy to give me a lift "home". I was starting to lose patience when I spotted her. She looked the same as last time I saw her though she'd grown in to her beauty rather than the awkward young teenager she'd been in our last encounter. What surprised me though was the two insanely attractive people next to her. One was tiny, barely taller than my 5"1 frame and her jet black hair was even wilder than mine, she was stick thin and was beaming in my direction. The other was a male, he had bronze hair and was looking at me with an unreadable, though not unfriendly, expression. He had one arm around Bella's waist and the other in his pocket. They were both beautiful but something about them made my hair stand on end and I felt the familiar tinge in my chest as power surged though my veins.

I took a deep breath, now was not the time to accidentally kill a few hundred people. I walked over to Bella and her friends. _Don_ _'_ _t be weird. Don_ _'_ _t be weird._

"Hi" I said glancing at Bella, I didn't really know what to say to her. It had been years since we'd seen each other and even then, we weren't exactly close. I began to run my knuckels together, a nervous habit that I picked up.

"Hi, umm, this is my best friend Alice" she said gesturing to the black haired girl next to her "and this is my boyfriend, Edward"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Edward said, smiling gently at me.

"Right. Can we go now?" I asked looking at Bella.

"Let's go! I'm driving. Just wait till you see my new car!" Alice gushed, speaking at 100mph. She grabbed Bella's arm and made a bee line towards the exit.

Edward smiled at the two of them, glanced at me and then followed them I paused trying to understand what had happened before doing the same.

* * *

I walked slowly behind Edward, Alice and Bella into the Car Park looking to where Alice and Bella were. My jaw dropped, the car behind them was a bright yellow _Porsche_ who the fuck owns a Porsche?! How loaded are they?

"Isn't it Gorgeous?" Alice said beaming whilst stroking the bonnet.

I stared at her trying to remember how to speak, I loved cars, especially fast ones. "Shotgun" I finally managed to say. No way was a giving up on a chance to ride shotgun in such a nice car. This was way better that the awkward journey back in Charlies cruiser that I had envisioned.

"That's fine with me" Edward said, pulling Bella close to him on the back seats.

I looked at them for a moment, it was clear that they were in love.

"Come on! I can't wait to show you how fast it goes!" Alice said hopping in the drivers seat and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"So Ellie, are you looking forward to school?" Edward asked

"Fuck no. I have to do some stupid entrance exam to find out what year- I mean grade I'm going to be put in." I said, it was so stupid. I mean, what the hell does _freshman_ even mean, in England we just called it yr10. Not that I went to much school in England, I was home schooled most of the time and the times when I was enrolled in school, I usually didn't turn up. Authority figures and I didn't really get on very well. Just my luck I was going to live with the chief of police.

I was pissed off. Or that's what I told myself, it's easier to be pissed than shit scared.

Alice sped out of the Car Park and I watched as the speedometer rose up to 100mph. I was use to fast speeds and enjoyed driving dangerously fast off road on the motorbike I owned back home. What I wasn't use to was driving on the right, I guess it was something I'd just have to get use to and with any luck I wouldn't spend the rest of the journey flinching every time we passed a car.

"Charlie, asked me to tell you that you start school on Monday, which gives you two days to unpack. Umm, you'll be sharing a room with me or one of us can take the couch till Char- I mean Dad clears his study out." Bella said quietly

"I'll take the couch, I'd rather not be subjecting to the view of you two shagging" I said, I've slept on worse than a couch so it wasn't that big a deal.

"We don't- I mean, we're not..-" Bella stammered.

"I really don't care" I said putting my earphones in to signal the end of conversation. I know I'm being rude but I'm jet lagged and Bella's friends were making my hairs stand on end. I sighed as the greenery blurred past as the music washed over me.

After about 40 minutes we arrived at Charlies, the house hadn't changed much, and by that, I mean it hadn't changed at all. We silently got out of the car and I grabbed my bags from the back, slinging them over my shoulder I headed towards the door. Entering the house, I was struck again by how nothing had changed, It had been at least 5 years but even the furniture was in the same place.

"Are you sure you want to take the couch?" Bella asked with her usual sound of worry.

"I don't care, I think about it" I said, rummaging through my bags I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt as well as my gym shoes.

"Where's the bathroom? I want to go for a run" I asked, my body was twitching and the idea of being in the house all day sounded massively unpleasant.

"Second door on the left" Bella said automatically, pointing up the stairs.

I was about to start walking when Edward shared a look with Alice as if they were having a silent conversation.

"Problem?" I said looking at them expectantly.

"No, it's just, there have been a lot of animal attacks recently, maybe you should stick to the open." Alice said still looking slightly cautious.

"Sure, whatever" I replied already halfway up the stairs, for some reason I was sure she was bullshitting about the 'animal attacks' but to be honest I really didn't care.

I entered the bathroom, locked the door and quickly stripped to my underwear. I wasn't stick thin but I wasn't fat, years of working out had left me with a decent amount of muscle, too much to be conventionally attractive, but not enough to be obvious through my clothes. I had scars littering my body like a memory of the fights I've been in over the years, there was a burn along my ribs that was still pink, serving as a reminder of my reason for being here.

 _"What did you do?!" My mothers_ _'_ _voice penetrated though my mind like a sword. The smell of smoke was over powering. I couldn't breathe. My eyes burned. I was gasping for breath. Fire._

A knock on the door brought me too my senses.

"Ellie, are you alright in there?" Bella's voice drifted through the door.

"Yeah, I'm just getting changed" I said quickly pulling my clothes on. Folding my old clothes, I open the door and ran downstairs putting them away in my bag.

I looked towards the kitchen and saw Edward looking at me oddly.

"What?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this shit, not with the smell of burning flesh in my mind.

"Why did you move here?" He asked, staring at me in concentration. Bella and Alice were chatting in the kitchen about some shopping trip, oblivious to our exchange.

 _Fire._

"To see Charlie and have a more stable education" I lied. He stared at me for a moment before letting it go with a nod.

"I'm going now, see you later" I said to Bella heading towards the door.

"Okay, I'll be at Edwards house, Charlie won't be back till later so if you need anything call, my numbers written down by the phone" Bella called out after me. I didn't respond. Instead started running, ignoring the warnings I headed into the woods.

I'd lived in a wooded area of England most recently so was used to the ground and smells and sounds, I picked up my pace. Running faster and faster, sticking to the weaving track I ran till all sounds of the urban world had gone. All I could hear was me and the wildlife around me. After a while I reached a nopening in the crowded wood. There was a small stream that lead on to a small waterfall that could have been more than 7ft high. The stream was shallow enough for me to stand in with out my shorts getting wet and the waterfall lead on to a lake. The lake was beautiful, the gap in the trees allowed some sunlight to pass though glinting of the water. The trees still solid around it made a wall, protecting this sanctuary from the outside world. It felt safe, unaffected by human pollution, as though the real world didn't exist here. The lake was clear; I could almost see the bottom which was several feet down. I resisted the urge to jump in, I didn't want to get my clothes wet and wasn't about to go skinny-dipping on my first day here.

I sat down on the roots of a tree that branched over the stream, it would be perfect to make a swing that went over the lake I mused. Well, so long as I was in a private place I may as well practice some control.

I sat down taking a deep breath, feeling the power surge into my body, feeling it tingle in my heart. slowly I breathed out, allowing the fire inside of me to reach my hands. Nothing happened. I increased the pressure inside of me before letting in pool out into my hands, hotter and hotter. With a final surge if power my hands were alight, burning a bright orange slowly crackling away as my flesh remained unharmed. This was a gift I'd had since I was little, my hands always got hot when I was angry but I first made fire when I was eight.

 **(Flashback)**

 _I'm on my bed drawing, I love to draw especially people. At the moment, I'm drawing my mum, her face glowing and smiling at me but I can't get her nose right. She is out shopping for food for dinner tonight and her boyfriend of 4 months is babysitting me for a few hours. I don't like him at all, he's rude and gets angry quickly, whenever mum is out he shouts at me loads more than usual sometimes he grabs my shoulders and shakes me, his face so close to mine little droplets of spit hit my face. I haven't told mum, she's happy with him and I don't want to ruin that for her._

 _Sighing I get up and make my way downstairs to get a glass of water and see him, Mick, on the sofa watching football. I know he'll get mad if I make any noise, I try and reach to get a glass but knock it off the side. I watch in horror as the glass fell then shattered on the floor, there was a pause before I heard Mick swear and the sounds of him getting up._

 _"What the fuck are you doing!?" Mick shouted shoving me backwards._

 _"I'm sorry- it was an accident" I stammered trying to regain my balance._

 _"Well fucking clear it up! I told you not to bother me. You_ _'_ _re just as thick as you slag of a mother aren_ _'_ _t you?" He raged hitting the counter. I flinched at the noise but anger boiled inside me and I felt my insides get hot._

 _"Don't speak about mum that way! She's nice and caring unlike you, you mean bastard!" I shouted, my fists clenched in fury._

 _"What did you say to me?" He asks, his voice going deathly quite. Stalking closer to me he started unbuckling his belt."It's about time someone taught you you a lesson about being polite to your elders" he said shoving me to the floor._

 _I gasped, he raised the belt high above his head then brought it crashing down on my back, "Ahhh!" I yelled out._

 _Hearing him raise the belt again I turned around and grabbed the belt before it hit me, sending pain searing through my palm. The pressure inside of me built up, heat surged through my veins I pointed my hands at his face as fire shot out from my fingers._

 _"What the fuck?!" Mick cried as he grabbed his face. "You crazy little-" He stumbled backwards and ran out the house, the smell of burnt flesh still hanging in the air._

 **(End of Flashback)**

For some reason Mick never came back and visited.

Since then I had been able to master control of my 'gift', I could now set things on fire with just a look.

I practiced a few more tricks before heading back into the woods and running back to the house.

I got back to the house feeling a little calmer with some more perspective on things. I was being an asshole to Bella and her friends, me being tired and freaked didn't warrant taking it out on them.

Charlie was home by the time I arrived.

"You really have grown" he said fondly looking me up and down before pulling me into a brief- yet slightly awkward hug.

"I guess", I laughed. "It's been too long; I've really missed you dad." I really had missed him; my dad was the one constant in my life. He wasn't around much per say but he was always _there_ hovering in the little town in America. He's always been good to me.

"Bella's at her friend's house by the way. She said she wouldn't be one too long" I said pulling my muddy shoes off, pausing to glance up at him.

He frowned slightly at that. "I thought she'd stay with you, keep you company on your first day here. I'm really sorry I had to work- it's just been so busy recently with what's happening in Seattle..." he trailed off.

" I really don't mind, it was nice to get a few hours to adjust by myself, get use to the new surroundings you know?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head at me.

"I've set the camp bed up in Bella's room for you- I'll get my study cleared out soon, it's not big but at least you have your own space."

"The camp bed?", I questioned. "I really don't mind crashing on the couch for a while, I don't want to impose on Bella".

Although I was convinced by my previous conversation with her that Bella wasn't sleeping with Edward, I really didn't want to make things harder for her, she shouldn't have to give up her space- or anything else- for me.

"Don't be crazy- that couch is barely fit to sit on, let alone sleep. I'm sure Bella will love to spend some time with you and catch up" he said making his way into the sitting room.

I followed behind him, I had the feeling he'd be easy to live with. He really doesn't hover. "If you're sure." I conceded. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get settled."

"See you later, Elle". He said nodding at me, now fully absorbed in his American football match on TV.

I grabbed my bags for where I left them and made my way upstairs to Bella's room. There was now a camp bed taking up most the floor space in her room, fully set with a duvet and pillows. Charlie really was a stand-up guy.

Dumping my bags, I rummaged around in my suitcase and pulled out an oversized T-shirt and shorts to wear to bed. It was still early but jet lag was hitting me hard.

I showered, taking the time to slowly wipe away the sweat and anxieties of the day before wandering back to the bedroom.

Bella lay on her bed reading a book and glanced up at me as I entered.

"Hi." She said quietly, looking up from her book. I smiled in response.

"Sorry for being such a bitch earlier. I think I owe your friends an apology. And I really don't mind sleeping to the sofa- I mean couch- if you want".

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you're tired, I know that moving to a new place sucks- but you'll get used to it here. It's not too bad."

Shit. Her being so nice really wasn't helping my guilt.

"I'm not really hungry so I'm just gonna sleep now if that's cool with you?" I questioned with a smile- trying to hide the sea of emotions I was feeling.

"Yeah, sure. That's fine. Is it okay if a keep my lamp on to read?" She asked, gesturing to the tall lamp illuminating her bed.

"Okay". I said softly- I need sleep. At this point a little light didn't bother me.

* * *

 _Ollie was my boyfriend back in England._

 _If you could call him that. It was a causal relationship- we hung out. Drank and smoked a bit, and the occasional recreational drug wasn't unheard of._

 _Most of the times it went the same way. We drank. He slid his hands over me. I ignored it. Sometimes he got the hint. Mostly he continued and I drank till I didn't care enough to argue._

 _He wasn't violent. He was just a fucking wanker._

 _This night was different. He was being rough. It was hurting. He was hurting me._

 _"Slow down, babe." I whispered. He responded with a slobbery kiss._

 _"Ollie, stop." I said clearer. He was gripping me so hard one of his hands pushing up my top._

 _"Stop." My hands were burning. No. More pressure built. Please. I was getting hotter._

 _Stop. No. Please. No. Get off me. Your hurting me. Please. Slow down. Ollie. No. Wake up. Wake up._

* * *

 **I hope you've enjoyed! Drop me a review and tell me what you like/dislike. I'm trying to decide whether or not to have a Ellie/wolf pairing ship, any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! This is a quicker update than usual as I'm ahead in the next few chapters. I'm going to try and stick to my weekly schedule for updates as I think that it's better than having to wait ages between updates after chapter 5.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 _"_ Wake up!" Bella's harsh whisper ripped through me and I awoke with a start.

My breath was rapid and my heart was thumping through my chest. My hands were burning and I struggled to control myself.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "I think you were having a nightmare".

"Yeah, new place had me all on edge you know." I tried to shrug it off but the panic was raging through me. Seeing her unconvinced look, I quickly changed the subject. "What's the time?"

She gave me a look suggesting that she saw through my act. "It's just turned 6am"

"So time to wake up anyway" I said with a smile before rolling out of bed.

I quickly made a beeline towards the bathroom, picking up my toiletries as I went. After finishing up in the bathroom I splashed my face with cold water, trying to wake myself up. _Don't think about Ollie. Don't think about Ollie._

Sighing, I made my way back to the bedroom, giving the now fully dressed Bella a small smile as I entered.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked me looking up to meet my eyes.

"Not too sure," I answered honestly. "I was thinking about checking out the town and picking up some notebooks for school."

I frowned at that. I hadn't really brought much in the way of school supplies. And I've never been the brightest kid in the class.

"Do you want me to come?" Bella asked, cutting me out of my thoughts. "I was going to go to the Cullen's today but I could see them later instead. Or Edward could come with us." She mused on looking thoughtful.

"Actually I think I'd rather go alone if thanks okay? I'd like to get familiar with the town and I really don't have much stuff to get. Although-". I paused, looking at the dark rain cloud foreshadowing some not so nice weather. "I'd really appreciate a lift to town. The weather here is even shitter than it is in England."

She chuckled gently at that. "It does take some getting used to. I'll call Edward now, it's okay if he drives, right?" She glanced up at me. Probably concerned that my shitty attitude yesterday meant I didn't like her boyfriend.

"Sure, sounds good. I'm just going to grab some breakfast first." I paused at the doorway. "Has Charlie left for work already or should I make him something too?"

Bella glanced up at me. Already absorbed on her phone. "Urgh... sorry- yeah, he left early this morning". She glanced at her phone and smiled again, "Edward will be here soon."

I made my way downstairs hoping that Edwards presence wouldn't creep the fuck out of me again. He's just some regular guy. There's no reason for my reaction. Shaking my head, I went downstairs, mentally preparing myself for what's to come.

I went about preparing my breakfast, grabbing a mug before making a beeline to the kettle to make myself a tea. I was glad that I brought some tea bags with me from England- just in case the American stuff tasted weird. I continued to muse about American tea as I took an apple out of the fruit bowl and started munching. It wasn't a bit breakfast but then I'd never been a huge breakfast person, and the nightmare that awoke me was still fresh on my mind. When the kettle boiled, I added a dash of milk and a healthy spoon of sugar to get me going. I stirred my tea absent mindedly as I heard a car pull up. I got the same uneasy feeling as yesterday and I felt my hair stand on end. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Relax.

I walked over towards the door just as Edward knocked. Opening it I smiled as warmly as I could at him.

"Edward", I greeted "Come in" I stepped aside ushering him into the house. "Bella's just upstairs getting ready". As I spoke I heard Bella's clumsy footsteps making her way downstairs.

Walking back through to the kitchen I picked up my tea and took a sip. "I'm sorry for my rudeness yesterday; I think the jetlag got the better of me." I lied smoothly, glancing at Edward over my mug.

He now had his arm gently around Bella and looked up, "Already forgotten" he said smiling.

I was beginning to feel more comfortable around him, although there was still something _off_ about him. Maybe it was just that he was male- since _that night_ boys tended to make me feel uneasy. My stomach rolled and I felt a wave of nausea wash over me as I thought of my nightmare. Abruptly I turned and poured my remaining tea down the sink.

Turning I plastered a fake smile on my face, "Shall we head off?" I asked ignoring the odd look Edward was giving me. "Or did you want to grab something to eat Bella?" I question, looking at my sister.

"No, I'll eat at Edwards" she said looking at said boyfriend. "Esme- umm, Edwards mom- always seems to have food for me" She said looking almost... Embarrassed?

"Okay, If you're sure. And you definitely don't mind giving me a lift to town" I said, directing my question at Edward. I looked at the gloomy clouds, it wasn't raining yet- if I brought an umbrella I _could_ walk.

"Of course" he said smoothly. "It's my pleasure." He walked towards the door, "Shall we?" he gestures to his car.

I walked over to the shiny Volvo and slid into the back seat as Edward opened the passenger door for Bella.

He was still a _very_ fast driver and I was by no means use to being on the right side of the road. I rested my head back against the seat and closed my eyes breathing deeply. We made it to the center of Forks in no time and Edward pulled over smoothly. As I picked up my bag and opened the door Bella turned to look at me.

"You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked looking concerned.

"Bella. Chill. I'll be fine" I chuckled slightly "Anyway, it'll be good for me to get a chance to check out the area- you know, familiarize myself and all that" I said, climbing out the car.

"Okay" she said, still not sounding fully convinced. Call me if you need anything or if you need a lift back.

"Will do. Thanks for the lift Edward" The bronze haired boy nodded in response.

As the car took off I took the opportunity to really look at my surroundings. It was green. Even greener than England. There was something quaint and nice about the small town though, I liked the fresh smell of the air hinted with the slight humidity brought by the rain. It was chilly though, pulling my coat tighter around my slender frame I continued onwards.

It didn't take me long complete my shopping. I found a fantastic small stationary shop that had all the pencils and sketchbooks and cute little leather-bound notebooks I could ever need. Feeling satisfied with my trip I happily ambled round town. I felt... good, somewhat light. Perhaps my mother was right- a little distance was a good thing for me.

I walked into what I'm sure was the biggest supermarket in Forks. It was huge but had an odd selection of household items. I wondered up and down the isles aimlessly for anything that seemed interesting. I had a small sum of money saved up and nothing specific that I needed.

Half an hour later I left the store- my arms filled with grocery bags filled with cake mixes and sprinkles. I was going to bake, I'm not a good baker, and it's never been something that's interested me before but there was something comfortable of the idea of doing such a simple and mundane task.

I chose to walk home rather that bother Bella. I was enjoying the refreshing air and the rain had come and gone during my shopping trip- although it was still a chilly and overcast day.

I got to the house just over an hour later having taken a slightly scenic route home. I lay my new groceries on the table and ran upstairs to put my books and stationary away. Returning downstairs, I began to gather all necessary ingredients for my baking. Preheating the oven, I pulled out my phone and turned my music on.

Half an hour later my cake was in the oven and I was loudly singing and dancing to my shuffle music. I grabbed another apple and the kitchen knife and began chopping the apple- singing and dancing as I went. This was really turning out to be an awesome day, a really, really amaz-

"-FUCK!" I should not have danced whilst cutting stuff. Shit. Bloody, fucking, shit. My hand was covered in blood that was seeping out of the large gash that occupied a large chuck of my right palm. Fuck.

I turned around a grabbed a cloth to tightly wrap around my stinging palm. Ouch, it was going to need stitches, that much was clear. There was no point freaking out Charlie with the bloodied scene so I quickly wiped up all the blood, though the apples in the bin, and turned off the oven. Whilst always being careful of my wounded palm and to breathe through my mouth. I did NOT like the smell of blood at all- it was only marginally better than the smell of charred flesh.

With all traces of blood gone I frowned to myself. I knew where the hospital was from my earlier trip around town but I didn't really want to walk the whole way. I also didn't want to call Bella or Charlie. I sighed, I'd rather walk for miles than disturb Bella or Charlie.

It took me bloody ages to make my way to Forks General Hospital, the walk made my feet ache and my hand was stinging. I made my way through to reception and signed in with the bloke at the desk. I wasn't waiting very long before a doctor showed up. He was a slim build, young with blonde hair and perfect features. He also makes me shiver with discomfort.

"I'm Dr. Cullen" He said with a warm, comforting smile as he leads me through to the examination room. "You must be Ellie."

I nodded mutely. Cullen. So, he was Edwards's foster father. I couldn't help but wonder if the whole family was so... odd. With their perfect features and pale skin.

"So what happened here?" He asked, gently unwrapping my makeshift bandage. He carefully examined my hand, looking at the wound frowning.

"I was cutting an apple, and... er, I missed the apple" My voice was quiet and scratchy.

"Hmm, it's going to need stitches I'm afraid." He turned to collect together the necessary equipment.

I frowned. This day was starting to go downhill. Dr. Cullen turned and placed the suture kit on the small table next to the bed.

"I'm just going to give you a shot to numb you. How are you with needles?" He asked, carefully rolling up my sleeve to give him better access my hand.

I swallowed. "Umm, Okay I guess?" I answered wincing slightly.

He nodded and picked up a small syringe and I watched carefully as he effortlessly and swiftly numbed the area. He then began to prepare to wash the wound in preparation for the sutures.

Swallowing I looked away, there was no need to gross myself out. I still needed to make it home.

"So you're Bella's' younger sister?" He began, I answered with a single nod.

"It must be a big change coming to America from England." Dr. Cullen commented, undiscouraged from my weak reply, his eyes completely focused on the work he was doing on my hand.

"Yes, sir" I said quietly, remembering the lessons about being respectful I had learnt, both from my mother and the belts of her ex-boyfriends.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly. "You can call me Carlisle. I'm sure with Bella spending so much time at our house we will be seeing more of each other." His voice was light and calming, almost melodic.

"Did your father drop you off here?" Carlisle asked, tilting his heard to one side, lifting his head to meet my eyes.

"No sir" I said sheepishly, looking down. "I, umm, I walked here. It's not too far and the weather was okay"

"You can't walk back, not with these stitches." He glanced outside, "-anyway, it's about to rain."

I followed his gaze and looked out the window. Dark storm clouds were gathering and from the ways the trees were swaying I'd guess that it was getting windy.

"It does look that way", I mused. "I guess I'll call Bella and ask her to pick me up." I mused, frowning. I really didn't want to pull Bella away from Edward. I get the impression Charlie's not his biggest fan so they should make the most out of this rare, Charlie free day.

"My shift is just finishing" Carlisle said, "Your house is on the way back and I certainly wouldn't mind giving you a lift home"

I looked at my hand; Carlisle was finishing up my sutures by the looks of things. I was impressed by his speed; my hand was looking better.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be much appreciated" I wasn't fully comfortable with the idea but the alternative was wait here for hours for Bella to get from the Cullen's to home, then pick up her truck and get all the way to the hospital.

"It's not a problem" He was gently wrapping a crisp white bandage around my hand covering any sign of injury. "I'll write you a prescription for any pain, but it should heal up nicely". He stood up and began to walk down the hallway gesturing for me to follow.

"Keep it clean and dry and it should be back to normal in a couple of weeks."Carlisle said, walking down the halls smiling and nodding at a few doctors and nurses as we went. "I'm just going to grab some things from my office if you wait here"

I nodded showing my understanding. Although, like the other Cullen's I've met Carlisle gave me a weird vibe I felt that I could trust him. He was, _nice_ , and not a seemingly fake way either. It was odd.

I followed Dr. Cullen out of the hospital, through the carpark to a shiny black Mercedes. Wow, now that's what I call a nice car. I hesitated by the door. It was cold as shit outside but was I really going to accept a lift from some random? Fuck it, why not?

I climbed into the passenger seat as and buckled my seatbelt as we raced down the small winding roads of Forks.

"So Bella's your half sister?" Carlisle confirmed glancing at me.

"Yeah, same father different mother. My mum moved back to England before I was born and Charlie would fly over and visit during some of the holidays" I elaborated.

"Will you fly back over to see her over Christmas" He said looking thoughtful.

I frowned. Would I? As much as I loved my mother, I'm not sure if I was welcome. She said she understood that it was an accident but she hasn't looked me in the eyes since.

"I'm… I'm n-not sure" I said, my nervous stammer coming out as I considered the possibility. Carlisle nodded silently but thankfully didn't press the issue.

"Has your mother remarried?" Carlisle asked, continuing his gentle line of questioning.

"No, she has a boyfriend at the moment- he's nice enough". And he really was. Dave may not be the nicest, brightest best guy out there but he'd never really hit me and rarely even shouted. He was great to my mum, never even raised his voice to her. Much, much better than some of her previous choices in men. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle pulling into to Charlie's driveway.

"Here we are" He said smiling at me. "You be careful, I don't want to see you back in hospital any time soon. You can take the medicine if it starts to hurt. It's one or two tablets up to four times a day" He reminded me gently.

"Okay, T-Thank you so much for the lift Dr. Cullen. I really do appreciate it." I said climbing out of the car.

I wondered towards the house, hoping that Bella and Charlie weren't yet home. Then they'd never have to know about my little accident. Only one way to find out I guess, I thought, opening the grabbing the key from the eve before unlocking the door.

I walked through the front door and tried to shut it quietly behind me. Creeping forwards towards the kitchen, I glanced into the living room. Noting that Charlie wasn't lounging on his chair watching sports, as I had noticed to be his usual evening activity.

"Ellie?" I heard Bella's gentle voice call from the kitchen, her tone laced with concern.

"Hey Bells" I said somewhat sheepishly, wandering into the kitchen. "How was your day?" I asked, hoping to defer the conversation from my little visit to hospital.

Bella frowned, clearly seeing through my somewhat weak attempts at deflection. "It was nice" She said with a small smile. "How's your hand? Did it need stitches?" Gingerly, she picked up my hand and examined the flawless bandaged that Dr. Cullen had applied.

I pulled my hand back and shrugged, uncomfortable with the line of questioning. "It's okay. Dr. Cullen stitch me up good as new" I said, attempting a smile.

"Carlisle? He's a fantastic doctor..." Bella trailed off, before she could finish the sound of the front door slamming indicated Charlie's arrival.

He walked into the kitchen in full uniform, minus his gun belt, which I assumed hung on its hook by the door. "Hey Bells, Ellie." He greeted us with his signature crinkly eyed smile. "Watchya cooking?" He asked peering over Bella's shoulder at the dish I now noticed she was preparing.

"Pasta" Bella replied, "It should be ready in about half an hour. I'll call you when it's cooked" As Bella spoke I began to idly set the table trying to learn where everything was kept.

Charlie looked at the two of us for a moment before chuckling. "What would I do without my girls?" muttered fondly shaking his head.

Once Charlie was safely out of earshot I looked at Bella "You won't tell him about my hand, will you?" I asked nervously. I didn't want Charlie to worry of be mad.

Bella smiled, knowingly. Neither of us had ever been fond of attention and avoided it at all cost, Bella even more so than me. "Sure, your secret is safe with me."

That darkened my mood. Thinking about the secrets she had no knowledge about and that she never will. Even my own mother can hardly look me in the eye. But who could blame her? Who could love a murderer?

Shaking the bad thoughts out of my head I began to clean. Cleaning always helped to distracted me from bad thoughts. Bella and I continued out easy silence as I cleaned and she cooked.

After dinner Bella and I ended up in her room. During dinner Charlie reminded me that school started tomorrow and my timetable would be sorted out then. He also promised to pick me up from school tomorrow to get some things for my new 'room' with should be cleared and ready by the end of the week. I wasn't in too much of a rush though, Bella had been a perfect roommate although having my own space would be great.

"Oh, I've just remembered. Edward's picking me up for school tomorrow. Is that okay for you?" She asked rolling over on her side to make eye contact with me.

"Um sure, Charlie's picking me up from school, so as long as Edward doesn't mind giving me a lift as well then it's chill" I said, trying to sound more confident than I felt.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Edward" Bella questioned concern and hurt lacing her voice. "I know he was a little stand offish the other day but I'll talk to him, he'll be on his best behavior" She rambled on.

"No no! It's not that- It's just, I'm worried about school tomorrow. I miss home, everything is so weird here. I'm just not use to it yet" I admitted in a small voice.

"Oh, well you can sit with me at lunch if you want. And I promise you'll get used to it here. Even the terrible weather" She said trying to joke to ease the tension I tried to smile in response. She sighed softly " I really am glad you're her Elle, I've missed my little sister."

That got an actual smile out of me. "I've missed you too Bells."

 **Although I've already written the next few chapters I'm always really happy to hear suggestions and ideas of what you'd like to see more of :) Drop me a review to say what you like/don't like/want to see more of. Or if anything doesn't make sense.**

 **Thanks!**

 **G x**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning went without too much drama.

I woke from a bad dream, ate, and got ready for school with only mild anxiety. It was now 8:30 and I was hiding in the bathroom, Bella had said that Edward would come to pick us up with Alice at 8:45 which didn't give me much time. Charlie had left for an early shift so it was too late to beg that he let me stay home for just one more day. I hated school, so, so much. So much of my childhood had been about secrets, I just wasn't good at making friends. And as much as it embarrassed me to say, I'm not very smart, at least not academically smart. I could feel tears burning behind my eyes. Breath. Just remember to breath. You can do it.

I can't do this.

Heading downstairs I turned my thoughts to other things. I wish I could do my usual morning routine; eat a slice of toast whilst waiting for the kettle to boil. Americans don't have kettles, fuck knows why. I've been boiling my water in a pan on the hob since I got here but I miss the sound the kettle makes. I know, it' stupid.

"Morning" Bella said, looking and sounding groggy. It's good to know she's not a morning person either.

"Yeah" I sighed back. She gave me a look of sympathy.

"I know how you feel. It sucks to be the new kid. Everyone will get over it pretty quickly though, and you've only got a couple more years left" she said with a small smile.

My response was cut off by a gentle knock on the front door. Bella's face lit up. I guess that was Edward.

"Don't forget your bags" She said, heading towards the door.

As she opened the door, greeting Edward. I grabbed my school bag from the door. You're not going to cry today. You're going to be fine. I fought to keep the mantra of positive thoughts going through my head as I walked towards the front door.

"Shall we?" Edward asked politely, gesturing towards his shiny silver Volvo, giving me a brief smile.

I nodded mutely, worried that if I opened my mouth I'd puke.

Alice was already sitting in the back seat, so Bella could sit shotgun next to Edward. That's nice of her.

"Ellie! Are you excited for your first day?" She asked, giving me a smile and shifting over so I hard room to get in.

I swallowed, "Umm, I guess…" I trailed off, not too sure of what to say. I tried to keep my face blank but I was freaking terrified. It's hard to even narrow down what's stressing me.

Her face went blank for a moment. Had I said something wrong? Edward was looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

Before I could ask what was wrong she had returned from her trance.

"You'll do great." She said confidently, "Come sit with us at lunch today" she said with a smile and a glance at Edward.

"Thanks" I said, mustering a smile. Somehow just having the certainty of where I would sit at lunch made me feel a little better.

The rest of the car journey went quietly, Edward and Bella chatted about their plans for the week in the front with Alice adding in comments as we drove.

Once we arrived at the High School Bella offered to walk me to the office to collect my timetable. She gave Edward a kiss goodbye and off we went.

The lady at the office, Mrs. Cope, wasn't exactly unpleasant, but she had these beady eyes that burned with curiosity.

Luckily getting my schedule printed off didn't take too long. I stuck to subject that I had studied back at home and hoped to god that the syllabus wasn't too hard. The transfer tests I had done before I moved had been faxed over and Mrs. Cope assured me that I should have too much difficultly with the courses.

"And you're sure you don't want me to walk you to your classroom?" Bella asked again, scanning my face with her eyes.

I fought the urge to role my eyes.

"Bella, I can't have my big sister drop me off outside the door of my classroom. It would be so embarrassing" I said, trying to sound more confident than I was. "I'll see you at lunch though right?"

"Yeah, and you can text me if you need anything in-between now and then."

I gave her a nod and a brief hug that surprised us both before rushing off to my lesson so as not to be late.

My first few lessons went without too much trouble. A few of my teachers made me stand up and introduce myself which I stammered my way through before sitting and focusing on my work. The classwork was challenging and joining mid-way through the year meant that I had some catching up to do.

I had my art lesson just before lunch. The teacher, Mr. Munch, was exactly I'd expect an art teacher to be like. He was eccentric and odd and just a little camp. He thankfully didn't make me introduce myself but also didn't explain what I was meant to be doing this lesson. Everyone else appeared to be working on some coursework project.

The lesson had started 5 minutes ago and it appeared that Mr. Munch had forgotten about me. He was sitting at his desk looking at some notes, humming to himself.

I walked up to his desk, and cleared my throat slightly.

"Yes?". He didn't even look up at me. Had I already managed to piss him off? Or was he just an asshole.

Forcing myself to be confident I took a breath. "I was wondering what I should do this lesson? I'm new and don't have a portfolio or anything."

"I don't have time to baby you through this course. You don't get special treatment in my classroom. Sit down and do some work or get out." His voice got progressively louder through his rant till he was almost shouting at me by the end of it. He was an asshole.

I stumbled backwards, trying to control my breathing.

"Okay- I mean, um- Yes sir." I hurried back to my seat trying not to cry.

"Are you okay?" a voice to my right asked. He was attractive, with dark brown hair, cropped short and soft brown eyes. He had tan skin and looked like he was from Asian descent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to give him a small smile.

"Mr. Munch is kind of an ass. He's like that to everyone through so don't take it too personally. I'm Evan by the way." It'd be good to make friends; I was going to be here for a while and a social life was important. Just because things went wrong in England didn't mean things would go bad here.

"I'm Ellie." I introduced myself, shaking the hand he offered. His had was calloused, and his grip firm. He scooted his chair slightly closer to me. My breathing rate increased. He was too close to me.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked, sounding concerned. My vision blurred and I couldn't breathe. I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me a little.

"Don't!" I said, snapping back to life. I flinched backward knocking my chair over. The classroom was instantly silent with every pair of eyes fixed on me. My face burned bright red and I took another step backwards.

"I'm sorry- I… Uhm." I mumbled grabbing my bag before running out the room. Tears burned behind my eyes before spilling over my cheeks.

I continued to hurry down the hallways blindly. This stupid school was so confusing; I couldn't work out where I was going. I just needed to get out.

I ran around a corner straight into a solid wall. A small, cold person shaped wall.

I bounced back but before I could hit the floor two strong arms caught me and steadied me upright.

"Come on." Alice said softly, leading me down the corridor and into the girls' toilets.

I accepted the tissue she offered me and wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry for running into you. I guess I just had a little panic y'know, first day of school and all." I rambled trying to calm myself.

"Hey it's okay, we've all had bad days, right?" She said with a smile. "I know it can be tough being the new kid. But people get over it, and they'll leave you alone soon if that's what you want." During her speech, she had pulled out a small make up bag and had a small powered compact.

"May I?" She asked, waiting for my nod before gently dabbing my face, covering the redness and tear-tracks.

"Thanks" I whispered, my voice cracking slightly. "I don't know what happened, I just- I panicked." I continued, feeling ashamed and embarrassed about my overreaction. I'm sure the whole school will know about it soon.

Alice frowned at me. "It'll be okay." She muttered, sounding less confident that she did before.

Before she could add anything else the bell rang.

"Come on." She said, tugging on my arm. "You're sitting with us today remember?".

I followed her through the twisted corridors into the canteen. Bella and Edward were already seated at the table with a couple of other older students. I sat down opposite Bella as Alice went off to get a tray of food. I wasn't feeling very hungry.

"How did your day go?" Bella asked, looking at me from across the table.

"Okay, I guess." I gave her a small smile. She frowned, clearly not believing me. She glanced up at Edward but his expression was unreadable.

Alice then sat down next to me, placing her tray on the table between us. "I got some for you as well." She said in a tone that indicated no room for argument.

I picked at the food on the tray throughout the rest of lunch and attempted to engage in small talk with Bella, Edward, and the other students who introduced themselves as Mike, Angela, and Ben.

My last lesson was gym and as I had no kit with me Coach Clapp let me sit out. Usually I enjoyed sport but my stomach hadn't stopped churning and my hands hadn't stopped tingling with energy and fire.

I had never been so happy to hear the bell signaling the end of the day. Bella was spending the evening with Edward, revising she claimed, which I guess was why Charlie was okay with it.

Sitting on my make-shift bed I thought about the day, the week, the year that I've had.

Charlie said we'd turn his office into my bedroom this weekend and apologized that it was taking so long. He was a good guy, maybe just not the best dad for a teenager he had never really met.

It was only 6pm. Bella was due back in an hour and Charlie was downstairs watching a football game. I lay back. It was only Monday, I had 4 more days of this. Since _that night_ no. Since my boyfriend _did that_ to me and I- I killed him nothing had been okay. Nothing would ever be okay again. I was a killer, no wonder my mum hadn't been returning my texts.

 **So there it is! A slightly shorter chapter this time.**

 **I'm loving all of the feedback you've given me, any comments are always appreciated. So if theres anything you want to see more/less of let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oops, I totally forgot to upload this chapter! I'll post another chapter soon to make up for it :)**

The next few weeks went without fuss. Charlie's old office was now my room and though it was tiny it was nice to have my own space. He had tried to get me to decorate it, but to be honest, I don't have the energy. School was difficult and stressful, I'd yet to find a solid group of friends, the rumor that I was crazy had spread around the school like wildfire, so I sat in Bella's truck during lunch and played on my phone or read a book. I'd even taken to do homework during my spare time at school. Anything to distract me from my thoughts.

My days were repetitive. Wake up, run, shower, school, homework, run, shower, sleep. I've been running more recently than I ever have before. My aim is to be so exhausted that I'll sleep with no nightmares. It has yet to be effective. Unfortunately, the high exercise and lack of sleep has left me pretty exhausted.

Today was a rainy Saturday. I've only been in Forks for a few weeks so haven't yet gotten into a routine for weekends. Bella spent her free time with Edward or at the Cullen's. She also worked at a local camping shop on Saturdays as a way to gain some extra money. That was one thing I needed: cash. I was completely broke, though Charlie bought me everything I needed it would be nice to gain some disposable income. I'd applied for a bunch of jobs around town, varying from working in supermarkets to pharmacy's.

Urgh, how was it only 10am? I was so bored. This was a rare weekend that Bella was away. She and Edward had gone to visit Bella's mom in Florida. Charlie wasn't thrilled about it and sulked all of last night. He's now gone off to go fishing with Billy which should put him in a better mood by the time he gets back- maybe I'll cook him a nice dinner to cheer him up.

Finally getting restless I stretched my legs, I'll go for another run. Despite being new to the area I was now familiar with the wooded paths that weave around behind the house. For once it wasn't raining, just a chilly overcast day. I started on my regular route, blasting my playlist through my earphones. After about 15 minutes of jogging I decided to go down a path I didn't recognize. I sun was still low in the sky behind me so I could follow it back if I got lost.

I was getting goose bumps. It hadn't gotten colder, had it? I shivered involuntarily. Something wasn't right. I was breathing heavily and slowed to a stop. Maybe I should go back…

Was that the sound of someone running I head. I spun around but only saw the dense trees. Shit. Don't panic don't panic don't panic. My chest was getting tight. I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye as a piercing howl struck through the air.

Fuck calm, I'm out of here. I turned around a sprinted as fast as I could back the way I came…

Straight into a solid wall. I bounced back and landed heavily on the floor.

"Not so fast" A beautiful voice said. An angelic lady stood before me with flame red hair. She shot forward in a blur and grabbed my wrists, yanking me upright and pinning me against her.

"Get off me! HELP!" I screamed, panic coursing through me. Her grip tightened on my wrist and I felt my bones ache.

The forest was suddenly alive with growls, as huge horse sized wolves came into my view.

"Holy fuck…" I breathed, momentarily forgetting my predicament.

The women's icy white hand tightened around my wrist and the wolves approached.

My palms got hot, I could feel the fire bubbling throughout my body.

Suddenly she twisted her arm and pain soared through my arm. Before I could even scream a huge dark grey wolf launched at me as the redhead threw me through the air straight into the path of the wolves.

I felt sharp claws slice through my skin like butter and warmth spread from my shoulder.

Pain erupted through me and I was out before I hit the floor.

 **Thanks for reading and as always, please review.**

 **I was a little** **disappointed that the last chapter only got 1 review, I don't write just for the reviews but they can really help to motivate me and let me know how to improve on my writing.**

 **So yeah, if you're reading this, drop me a review and all me what you think :)**

 **Thanks G x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the people who reviewed! The last chapter was a bit short so heres the second part to it :)**

 **Edward POV**

Bella and I had just returned from Phoenix. It was certainly an interesting trip. I had dropped Bella off at her house. Charlie was home glaring at me. I kissed Bella gently and promised to see her in a few hours after I had 'settled' at home.

I sighed as my fingers swept over my piano. Bella's lullaby swept through the house. I had to wait at least another hour before Charlie would allow me into the house today. He still had strict rules of when I could visit. Not that I didn't deserve his anger. Of course, it was easier to see Bella now the Ellie had moved into her own room.

Bella's sister was... Odd. Her mind was not as closed to me as Bella's is, it is more like a bad radio reception. I didn't trust her; she feels guilty about hurting someone. I wish I could do more to advise Bella, she worries too much.

Carlisle was also concerned for Ellie, though he worried more from a medical point of view. She was clearly traumatized about something, that much was clear. I only wished I could get a better read on her mind. There was also our secret to think about. It was clear that her sister hadn't inherited Bella's immunity to our presence. She could tell that there was something not quite right about us, not that she could pinpoint what it was.

She was very different to Bella, so outspoken and assertive. She has the same hair as Bella, warm brown and slightly curly, though hers is a bit shorter. Her eyes, presumably a feature of her mothers, are a hazel green. She's shorter than Bella, but also more muscular, unlike Bella she can walk without falling.

 _Edward! She's here._ Alice 'called' me, showing me the vision she'd just seen.

 _"_ Victoria" I snarled. I was out my seat instantly and in a flash my family surrounded me.

"Let's go!" Emmet said, thrilled to see some action. Rosaries thoughts were more bitter, why should we risk our lives for Bella? I growled at her, running at top speed out the door. Victoria had already been alive for far too long.

I caught onto her scent quickly, following direction Alice mentally was sending. The others were still a way behind me, I was the fastest by quite a lot.

The smell of wet dog began to fill the air. We were approaching the treaty line. I could hear the dogs as well as smell them now. They weren't my concern, Victoria must die.

Suddenly a new scent filled the air. A human. Not any human, I sniffed the air again. Ellie. I groaned. Was it some genetic predisposition to danger?

 _NO!_ Alice's' 'voice' rang clear, and I watched with horror as Victoria hunted down Ellie. She knew we would prioritize protecting a human over hunting her.

I raced toward Ellie, the wolves unfortunately had the same idea but were far closer. Carlisle, Alice and the other was closer now. Emmet keeping close to Jasper incase his control wavered.

We were too far away. I watched through the Wolves minds in horror as Victoria grabbed Ellie. The wolves launched into action. A huge grey wolf, Paul, leaped over Ellie, trying to grab hold of Victoria. With no warning Ellie was thrown towards the wolves, the sound of bones snapping cut through the air. The worst was not over. Paul was a more experienced fighter, twisted in midair, narrowly avoiding Ellie. The second wolf, a light sandy brown was less lucky. His sharp claws ripped through Ellie's shoulder, turning her shirt instantly red.

I finally reached them in time to see her drop to the ground unconscious. Victoria was gone. Those stupid mongrels. Carlisle was on my heels. He raced towards Ellie. A large brown wolf snapped and growled at him. Standing defensively in front of her crumpled body.

"We don't want to feed on her you _mutt._ We're trying to save her if you can control yourselves from attacking her again." I hissed at him, injecting as much venom into my voice as possible.

The biggest wolf, Sam, barked once and the wolves instantly fell into line. The sandy brown one whining nervously. He hadn't meant to hurt her and was overcome with guilt. Carlisle jumped forwards, surveying her wounds. Emmet entered the clearing. "The others have taken Jasper back to the house. There's no sign of Victoria, thanks to _them_ " He said, shooting a glare at the wolves. The grey one stepped forwards growling, Emmet matched his movement. Crouching into an attacking pose.

"Emmett! Stop. We need to get her to the hospital before she bleeds out." I'll run her to the roadside, Emmett meet me there with the Mercedes. We'll say she stumbled up to the road." He expertly wrapped his jumper around her shoulder, stemming much of the blood.

The wolves growled unhappily. Sam stepped forward, _You expect us to just let you take her?_

"She needs to get to hospital, thanks to you. You think we should leave her here to bleed to death?!" I hissed. They were wasting time that Ellie might not have.

Sam surveyed me. He didn't trust us but he could tell Carlisle was in full control _._ _I'll follow you._ He decided, calling one of the wolves to follow him and sending the rest to patrol La Push incase Victoria returns.

"A couple of the wolves will follow us." I told Carlisle.

"Very well. She's starting to wake. We need to hurry" He said scooping Ellie into his arms. Her thoughts were muddled. She was scared and in pain and trying to hold something back it seemed.

We raced to the roadside, Ellie's heart still thumping loudly, a sign of life. The bleeding had slowed slightly but blood loss was still a serious threat. AS we approached I heard the faint sound of the ambulance sirens. Emmet was there with the Mercedes.

Carlisle played Ellie on the ground gently. "Edward you should go tell Bella what has happened. She'd want to know. Ellie's going to be okay"

His thoughts confirmed his words. Although the damage was severe and she'd likely need surgery, with quick intervention she should be fine.

I nodded, sending a final glare at the wolves who hid just inside the trees, out of sight to the human eye.

It didn't take me long to get to Bella's. Charlie thankfully wasn't home and I could hear Bella humming to herself as she cooked. She looked up as I entered the kitchen.

"Edward! I was about to call you. Charlie's gone to La Push to see Billy. Something about a game..." She drifted off and her smile left her face as she noted my serious expression. "Edward? What's happened? Is someone hurt?!" She asked. Panic lacing her voice.

I took a step forward and took her face gently in my hands.

"It's Ellie."

 **Let me know how you enjoyed Edwards POV, maybe I'll try exploring some different characters POV**

 **Thanks, G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! Here's a little Christmas present for you all! I hope you enjoy :)**

 _The forest was thick and green. So densely packed that I could barely see 5 yards ahead. It was so dark, I had to strain my eyes to see. Suddenly she was there, her red hair matching her burgundy eyes. She was as much beautiful as she was terrifying. She lunged towards me and my world went black._

 _The scene melted and shifted. It wasn't the redheaded demon who stalked towards me anymore. It was the Cullen's. All of them terrifyingly beautiful, moving as one. Their eyes were no longer the golden brown, they were red._

When I woke up I felt as though I had slept for too long. My mouth was dry and my brain foggy. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust to the blinding light of the room. It was a hospital room; Charlie was asleep on the chair next to me. I looked up as I heard footsteps approaching. Dr. Cullen floated into the room holding a chart.

"What happened?" I rasped, my voice cracking.

Dr. Cullen handed me a small plastic cup of water. "Here, drink this. It will help with your throat."

I accepted the cup and drank deeply, the water soothing my dry throat. He got out a small light and began to check my pupils. "You were in an accident. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, finishing his exam.

"I don't know" I frowned thinking back. "I was jogging…" I trailed off as I became more aware of the pain. My shoulder felt as though it was on fire, and my left arm was throbbing. I looked down noticing the plaster cast over my wrists and the crisp, white bandages that covered my upper body. Frowning I tried to make a fist with my left hand. "Ouch" I muttered as pain shot down my wrist.

"It seems as though during your run you attracted the attention of some wolves, possibly a bear. Edward and my other son, Emmett, were out hiking and found you." He explained smoothly. I frowned again, something about that story didn't feel right but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How bad am I hurt?" I once again glanced down at my bandaged form. Surely it wasn't too bad. I looked down at Charlie who was still snoring softly. "And what time is it? How long was I out for?"

"It's just gone 5am. Today is Monday and the accident happened on Saturday." He hesitated over the word accident. "You have a fracture to your wrist and radius, one of the arm bones." He gently pointed on my cast where the breaks were as he talked. "You also have some significant lacerations on your shoulder which go down to your upper arm. There shouldn't be too much scaring." He said, looking unhappily down at the bandages. "Your neurological exam looks good with no signs of concussion. You'll be able to go home today, though I recommend at least two weeks off school It's important you take it easy till the stitches come out in 10 to 14 days."

"I'll be careful." Yawning, I shuffled back down the bed. "Can you let Charlie know I'm okay if I go back to sleep. I'm tired but I don't want him to worry when he wakes up."

"Of course, rest well" My eyes began to close before Dr. Cullen even fully left the room.

When I woke up Charlie was there. "Hey kiddo" His eyes crinkled as he gave me a slightly watery smile. "You had me worried for a while there." His eyes surveyed by bandaged shoulders.

I returned his smile, trying not to show how much pain I was in. "Sorry." It was nice that he was worried, nice that someone cared. "Have you heard from mum?" I asked, looking up hopefully.

He glanced down and his sympathetic facial expression told be everything I needed to know. "Umm-… Well, I called her when you went into surgery, then again when Dr. Cullen said everything was clear. It's not that she doesn't care, I think she's just real busy at the moment." Yeah right.

"When can we leave?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to get upset in front of Charlie.

"Dr. Cullen said he'll be by in a few minutes with the discharge papers."

I nodded in response and we sat in silence waiting. After a few minutes Charlie turned on the TV, we both focused our gaze on the screen. I kept having flickers of memory of what happened. Sandy gold fur, the forest floor, red hair then flying through the forest, so fast everything was a blur. As much as I tried not to think about it, I missed my mum. She thought I was normal. I knew she wouldn't be able to cope with me being some messed up freak. The last thing I wanted to do was upset her. Now she couldn't stand to even talk to me. Now she knew I was a murderer. I tried to explain that he was hurting me I begged her to forgive me. She said she did, but she knew Ollie. She knew that he was nice and kind and funny. He had such pretty wide blue eyes with a mop of curly brown hair. He was _good_. Or at least I thought he was. What had I done to ruin him, what about me made him angry and cold. What did I do to make him do _that_?

We got home about an hour later. It was about 5pm as we pulled in alongside Bella's truck.

Bella was waiting for us ay the house. "God Ellie I was so worried!" She gently hugged me, carefully wrapping her slender arms around my bandages. "Are you okay?" She asked, pulling back.

"I'm okay, just a little sore y'know." I tried to sound more sure than I was. I _hurt_. Dr. Cullen had given me some co-codamol to help with the pain. It helped a little but not enough.

"I made lasagna, I figured you might be hungry" Bella said, gently leading me towards the table.

I didn't realize how hungry I was till I finished my plate in record time. Bella said she's do the washing up for me so I excused myself up to my room.

My phone was charging on m bedside table. Grabbing it, I quickly flicked through my contacts and pressed call.

"Ellie?" My mums voice rang clearly through the speaker.

"Hey mum." My eyes were watering, I loved Charlie and spending time with his was great. But I was sore and homesick.

"I got Charlie's message, I'm glad you're okay…." She sounded unsure. I could practically feel her hesitation through the phone. "I'll always care about you Ellie; I just don't know if I can trust you. The only reason I didn't tell the police what you did is I knew that they wouldn't believe me."

 _What you did_. Her voice echoed through my mind. She was still going, newfound confidence in her voice. "Things are going well with Dave, we're moving to Wales to be closer to his family. It's going to be a fresh start for us." Every word cut sharper than claws.

"Us?" I croaked.

"Dave and myself." Sadness coloured her voice. "I do miss you Ellie. I miss the _before_ you. I can't stand what you've done, what you've become. You _killed_ him! How can you not see that?" She was shouting now, her voice pitchy and sharp.

Tears ran down my cheeks "Mum- please-"

I heard her take a slow breath in- calming herself. "I love you Ellie, please don't call again."

And she was gone.

I don't know how long I sat with my phone still clutched to my ear, silently crying. The sun gradually set and my room got darker and darker. A soft knock on my door snapped me out of my daze.

"Ellie? Can I come in?" Bella's voice floated through the door.

I hurriedly wiped my eyes on my sleeves, wincing at the movement of my shoulder. "Yeah." I called, cursing myself when my voice cracked.

She opened the door and paused, silently watching me for a moment before coming over to sit on my bed, just beside where I sat on the floor. "What happened?".

Fresh tears ran down my cheeks. "I called my mum." I whispered hopelessly. "She doesn't want to see me again. Her and Dave- my stepdad- are moving to Wales. She said don't call. She hates me." I was monotonous, factually relaying my mother's disownment of me.

A small creased formed on Bella's brow. "I'm sure that's not true. Why would she hate you?"

My throat closed up, I couldn't tell her. I couldn't have anyone else look at me with disgust. I felt tears burn behind my eyes. "I- I don't-… I can't-…" I was sobbing now, my head sunk forward and rested on Bella's knees. My shoulders slouched as sobs rocked through my body, burning my shoulder. I felt Bella's body tense as I leant against her before relaxing. She paused for a moment, before gently smoothing my hair back, whispering words of comfort as she went.

I don't know what came over me. This may not be the first-time Bella's seen me cry, but it's defiantly the worst. I felt as though all the anger and attitude I'd built up before coming to Forks as a layer of protection were melting away. I couldn't do this anymore.

 **Not the happiest chapter I'm afraid. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway :)**

 **As always, don't forget to review! I'm always open to suggestions and comments :D**

 **G x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Bella POV**

I sat on Ellie's bed, stroking her head as she cried for a while. It was late- about 9pm when I went up to her room and at least half an hour had passed. Charlie had the morning shift tomorrow so had gone off to bed early.

I felt so overwhelmed. I'd always been close to Ellie, as close as you could be for two people who lived in different countries. We use to email a lot, though that had slowed down over the last couple of years.

Ellie had stopped crying now; she lay silently against my knees. "Ellie?" no response. She had fallen asleep. Edward told me what had happened in the woods with Victoria, it made my heart race just thinking about it. Ellie had almost been killed because of me.

I absentmindedly stroked her short, fluffy hair, thinking about how I was going to get her into her bed. I didn't want to wake her up- she had dark circles under her eyes almost as bad as Edwards.

I saw a flash of white and Edward was beside me, I didn't even hear him come in. "Edward." I breathed, smiling. He was so beautiful, my own personal Greek god.

"Bella." He came over to me and gently pressed a kiss to my head, pausing to inhale. "Let me help." In one swift motion, he had scooped Ellie up in his arms, I stood up and pulled back the covers so he could place her down. She murmured slightly as I pulled the covers up and tucked her in but other than that stayed soundly asleep.

I turned to look at Edwards, moving into his embrace. "Let's let her rest" I whispered, moving out of Ellie's room.

He said nothing as we moved down the corridor into my bedroom, I got into bed, tugging Edward down with me. He lay on top of the covers as I snuggled into his embrace.

"How is she? Can you hear her?" I asked him. I know that she'd been having nightmares, but she looked so tired. I hope tonight she'll sleep well.

"She's okay, physically at least. The cuts will heal as will her break." He murmured into my hair.

"Emotionally?" I questioned. "You said that she doesn't remember what happened but she was so upset earlier, maybe-." Edward cut off my rambling with a gentle kiss.

"Relax" He ordered with a small crooked smile. "She's hard to read, even harder than Charlie. She's scared though, and sad, she missed her mother I think." He said frowning. "You said that there was a fire in her house before she moved here?" He questioned, looking down at me.

I nodded wordlessly, Charlie has mentioned it before Ellie decided to stay with us, there was some damage to the house but her and Jane, her mom, were fine.

"I've heard her thinking about it before, or rather _seen_ she's a very visual thinker. It makes her thoughts even harder to understand." He frowned again. "She feels guilty about it, and scared. She thinks about a boy- maybe a boyfriend. I think she was with him when it happened."

A boyfriend? Charlie hadn't mentioned Ellie was dating, or that there was anyone else involved in the fire. "I'm not sure…" I muttered uncertainly. "Charlie didn't say anything about that-." A yawn cut me off, it had been a long day. Charlie insisted that I go to school, promising to keep me updated.

"Hush Bella, sleep. We can talk more in the morning." Edward murmured before humming the opening notes of my lullaby.

"You'll keep an eye on her thoughts?" Edward nodded mutely. "Good" I sighed "She was just so _sad_. I've never seen her cry like that before… I can't believe I caused her to get hurt, if Victoria wasn't looking for me-."

"Bella, no." He cut me off. "I won't have you blaming yourself. She played us and those moronic _dogs_ against each other." He pinched his nose and sighed. "But either way, we should've been monitoring to make sure the area was clear. Ellie's injury is as much our fault as it is the dog who attacked her. Though the boy was distraught about it, the wolves are clearly underprepared for this. They shouldn't have been there at all! We're lucky Ellie isn't dead." I flinched at that word. _Dead._ I didn't want to picture her like that, all crumpled and broken.

Edward silenced at my reaction. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "Tensions are running high, we let her slip past and someone got hurt because of it. We'll be more careful. You, Charlie and Ellie will be safe. I promise."

I nodded again. Trying to get the image of Ellie's dead body out of my mind as Edward resumed his humming

 **Leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to Ellies POV. I hoe you enjoy :)**

I woke up the next day with a groggy feeling that comes from having slept for too long. I sat up, cracking my joins as I stretched, before gasping in the pain that ripped through my shoulder.

I had dreamed about the woods again. Surely my mind must be playing tricks on me? Whenever I thought about what happened, a beautiful woman with fire red hair and eyes to match sprang to mind. She was cold and hard and made my hair stand on end in a way that I'd only ever experienced with one other group of people. The Cullen's. I wondered if the rest of the family was the same, or if it was just Edward, Alice and the Dr. Somehow I doubted it.

The memories from last night filtered back to me, it was like I was watching a film rather than actually living it. I can't believe I cried like that. I _sobbed_ all over poor Bella.

Bella.

She knew something was up. Although I was usually pretty good at hiding my problems, things were getting out of hand. I felt sad and scared and guilty all at once, all the time.

 _Knock knock._

"Ellie? Can I come in?" Bella's voice drifted through the door.

"Sure" I croaked, sitting up more and clearing the sleep from my throat.

She opened the door and stepped through, she had a glass of water and my pain pills in her hand.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" She queried, setting the glass and bottle don on the bedside table before perching on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, sorry about last night. I guess… I guess everything just got a bit on top of me y'know?" I spoke to my hands, avoiding looking into her expressive eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just wish that you would talk to me, or if not me then talk to someone. I know it's hard, last year…" Her hand came up and wrapped around her chest, like a reflex, "last year I went through a hard time, and without my friends, without Jacob, it would've been much worse." She was gaining confidence now, sitting up straighter she continued. "You can't keep on like this. Please."

With that final word, I looked up at her. She was looking at me, her brown eyes meeting mine, searching for answers.

"I'll try." I said after several long seconds. "I promise I'll try."

She looked happy enough with that. Giving my good arm a gentle squeeze, she got up.

"Edwards away again so I'm going to Jacobs. Call me if you need anything and I'll come straight back."

Her thing with Jacob was weird. I hadn't met him yet but from what Charlie had said I'm guessing Jacob had a thing for Bella, which though Bella clearly cared for him, was as far as I could tell, not reciprocated. Bella only had eyes for Edward. I didn't like the way she said that though. Edwards away so I'm going to Jacobs.

"Wait!" I called. She paused, half way through the door and turned to look at me.

"You know you can do what you want?" I said, unsure how to start. Bella's face clearly said she thought I was losing it.

"Yeah…" She said, eyebrows raising, clearing asking a question.

"I mean, you should be able to see whoever you want whether Edwards here or not. Don't let some dumb boys control you. He may be a great guy but if he doesn't respect you, he doesn't deserve you." With every word, I became more confident in what I was saying. I had made the mistake of thinking I wasn't worthy of respect, that it was okay for Ollie to hurt me and do what he wanted. There was no fucking way I was about to stand by and let Bella make the same mistakes that I did.

I don't know who was more shocked at my outburst, me or Bella.

"I know, and it's not like that. It's a really complicated situation, but I promise you that it's okay." She gave me a reassuring smile. A car horn sounded from outside. "I really need to go now but please, call me if you need anything." With those parting words, she was gone, I heard her stumble her way down stairs and then the sound of the front door slamming shut.

I was alone again. I popped a couple of Codine for my aching shoulder and decided that if I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, I may as well do something useful.

I spent the next hour catching up on homework. I hated English, the words moved and jumped and my spelling was terrible. I had long given up on reading the assigned book, Pride and Prejudice and was attempting to write my paper, from watching the mini series starring Colin Firth. It wasn't a half bad story when I didn't have to stumble my way through reading it.

With my homework (mostly) completed. I was officially done for the day. And bored. Really fucking bored. Usually at this point I would go for a run to relax but the pain radiating from my arm ruled that plan out.

Time to start a new project. I rummaged around in my desk draw, before pulling out a thick unused notepad. I opened it to the first page and wrote out the title to my new, self-created mission.

 _What the fuck is up with the Cullens?_

 **A slightly shorter chapter for you today. Let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next two weeks went by in a blur. I was now back at school, hid in the library at lunch, and attended (most) of my classes. My journal was now filled with observations and speculations about the Cullens, and arguable more importantly; who, or rather what, attacked me. I was sure I wasn't imagining what I saw. I of all people know that crazy supernatural shit is real, and if the Cullens and the redhead were the same thing? Then Bella was in danger, and although I may not care too much about my own life, fuck me if I was going to let Bella get hurt.

Despite my bravo, I was really fucking freaked out. I was off school today as I had to go to the hospital to get my stitches taken out. What if I was in way over my head? I don't really want to die, I don't necessarily want to have to exist right now, but I don't have a death wish or anything.

Why did I have to be born with the freaky fire talent? Why couldn't I just be normal like everyone else. If I wasn't such a freak I would be at home, with my mum and her dumb boyfriend in sheepshagging Wales. It would be better than being here. Anything would be better than this.

"Ellie, it's time to go." Charlie called from downstairs. He had taken the morning off of work to drive me to the hospital and then to school.

"Coming!" I called, shoving my journal into my rucksack and grabbing my coat.

The drive to the hospital was filled with a comfortable silence. Charlie parked the cruiser and we walked into reception waiting area.

"You're alright kid." Charlie said, giving me a solid pat on my good shoulder and a crinkly eyed smile. "Once that cast is off you'll be back to normal in no time".

I gave him a small smile, "Thanks dad."

"Ellie Swan." I glanced up at the nurse holding a clipboard and got up. "I'll come and find you once I'm done." I told Charlie before following the nurse down the corridor into one of the consultation rooms.

"Dr. Cullen will be over in a minute. Just hop up onto the bed for me, dear." She said with a smile, she was an older nurse, with grey hairs mixed in with the brown.

I sat silently as she left the room and waited for Carlisle Cullen. I couldn't help but feel nervous about being in the room alone with him. I fidgeted with the hem of my jumper as I waited.

It didn't take long for Carlisle to appear with his clipboard in hand. "So you're here to get the stitches removed." He confirms, looking through his notes.

"Yes sir" I mumbled, rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans. I hated that I was so nervous.

"You don't have to call me sir you know," Carlisle reminded my lightly, a small smile on his lips. "How's your mobility, has there been much residual pain?" He asked, sitting down on the stool in front of me.

"It's been okay, my shoulder gets kinda itchy though. And it's a pain to have to keep it dry." It really was. Every simple task was made way more difficult, say nothing of trying to shower without getting half my upper body wet…

"You'll need to be careful with your shoulder for another few weeks, even though the stitches will be out, the skin is still not fully welded back together." He explained, filling out the page in his notes as he went.

"I'll need you to take your top off so I have better access to the wound, would you like me to call a nurse in to chaperone?" He asked kindly. I wondered for a moment if he could hear my racing heart, or tell how stressed I was. I knew he wasn't normal, maybe not even human and, as nice as he was, maybe not safe.

"No it's fine." I said, focusing on keeping my voice mild and steady. He turned and rummaged for the suture removal equipment, giving me a chance to undress. I pulled my jumper off quickly and sat, wrapping my arms around me, feeling a bit exposed.

Carlisle was quick with his examination and pulled the stitches out, one by one, at record speed. His hand was icy cold and solid as he worked, I added it to my mental list of abnormalities the Cullens show.

"That's a quite a burn scar you have there." Carlisle commented, his eyes meeting mine momentarily. "It looks relatively new."

"There was a house fire." I stated shortly. "I got burnt."

"It must have been quite bad for you to receive such an injury" His voice was still light, but the question felt like an interrogation.

"It was." My voice was hard, I closed my eyes, trying to force back to violent images that penetrated my mind whenever the fire was brought up.

Dr. Cullen got the hint after that and didn't question me more. He finished up soon afterwards and sent me away with a genial smile and a reminder to book an appointment with the nurse to get the cast removed.

Charlie seemed to understand my need to silence on the drive home. Without saying a thing, I went up to my room and pulled out my laptop. I opened google and typed _What is cold, pale, fast, strong._ And hit enter.

The first page that came up made me freeze. It was an article from a website called gods and monsters called "Why is Vampire skin so pale and cold?".

Vampire.

That's ridiculous. Vampires aren't real. They _can't_ be real. I

The second page was one about aliens which seemed equally unlikely. Maybe they were human, just gifted as I was.

No, that wouldn't explain the physiological differences they had. None of this made any sense.

It makes no scientific sense for vampires, or monsters, or even human-like aliens to exist.

But then again, it makes no scientific sense for me to exist. The thought made my blood run cold.

I was startled out of my thoughts from Charlie knocking on my door.

"Come in" I managed to call, my voice hoarse.

"Are you alright kiddo? You look a bit pale." He stated, frowning at me.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something. I was just gonna take a quick nap and see if I feel better after."

"Okay, well, let me know if you need anything." He said, closing my door quietly.

I sighed and lay back in my bed.

Maybe it was time to talk to Bella.

 **Dun dun duuunnn.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!**

 **Updates will be delayed to every other week for the next 2 updates as I have exams :(**


	10. Chapter 10

Despite my amazing plan to talk to Bella, I said nothing for two weeks.

There were a few things I was sure of;

First, that the Cullen's weren't human,

Second, I would protect Bella from them if it came to that, Charlie deserved at least one normal child.

And thirdly, even if they had hurt people, I've hurt people too.

They didn't seem _evil_ though. Weird? Sure. Kinda standoffish? Absolutely. Edward clearly loved Bella, and Dr. Cullen was one of the nicest, most competent Doctors I've ever met.

 _Hey Bella, I get the impression your boyfriend isn't human. My current top theories are Alien, Vampire or some other mythical creature. Any thoughts?_

It just didn't feel like the conversation to have over breakfast. To be honest I'd be avoiding Bella a bit recently, and Charlie. I still sat with the Cullen's and Bella's friends occasionally during lunch, but I mostly hid in the back of the library. I told Bella it was because I liked having all my homework done before I got home.

I was actually getting ahead in some of my classes which was practically unheard of for me. As I had no homework to do when I got home, I'd dedicated all my free time to art and running. The art was a little tricky as my room here was pretty tiny so the desk was barely big enough for a drawing pad. The running was easy; I ran twice a day almost every day. My endurance running had never been better. Unpleasant side effects included my muscles always hurting, my hair always being greasy (gross I know), and me losing weight.

The last of which I really hated. I'd never been super skinny before, but now my clothes were loose over my frame. I liked being broader and stronger. At the moment, I just felt tired and scrawny all the time.

It was 6pm now so Charlie was home. Bella had hinted earlier that she wouldn't mind some help with cooking dinner tonight. I heard pot and pans banging around in the kitchen and decided I should probably do the decent thing and help out.

"Need a hand?" I asked walking into the kitchen, Bella was peeling potatoes by the sink.

"Sure, I'm making a fish pie." She said adding a peeled potato to her growing pile. "He's fishing again this weekend and we're running out of room in the freezer." She rolled her eyes at that.

It was true that Charlie's main hobby wash fishing, or watching football with Billy Black.

"Want me to prep the fish?" I asked, heading over to help.

Charlie offered to do the washing up after dinner as me and Bella had cooked. It was a nice gesture but now I had even more free time with my thoughts.

Everything was getting too much. I couldn't decide if I wanted to be busy all the time to distract me, or if I just wanted to curl up in bed and never wake up.

The latter was beginning to seem more and more appealing. I'd been having more nightmares recently. The running had helped a little with getting me to sleep, but in the last two weeks I had bad dreams almost every night.

I was so tired. If I wasn't dreaming about the night Ollie died, I was dreaming about the accident with the wolves and the women with the red eyes and hair.

That dream was almost worse than the usual Ollie related nightmare. I don't know what it means. Is my memory messing with me? My mind making things up?

Or was I really attacked by some evil mythical creature? And arguably more importantly, was my sister dating one?

I needed to talk to Bella tonight. She's such an open book that if she knows anything, I should be able to tell.

Planning to tell Bella and actually telling Bella were very different things.

It had been a couple of hours since dinner, Edward had visited for a bit but had been kicked out at 9pm by Charlie (who looked just a little too happy about it).

It was now or never.

I quietly walked from my room, across the corridor to Bella's door and knocked gently.

"Come in."

Damn, I was kinda hoping she'd be asleep.

"Hey Bells." I said, walking into her room.

She was sat in bed reading a very battered looking copy of Wuthering Heights. I don't know how she reads so much. The only books I've ever finished were Harry Potter.

I sat down at her desk chair and fiddled with a loose thread on the sleeve of my hoody.

"Something's weird about Edward."

She froze as soon as I said that. _That's not a great sign._

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, trying to sound nochalont and failing. She was picking at a page of her book, she always fidgets when she's uncomfortable. I guess we're alike in that way.

"I know this may sound a bit crazy but I don't think he's human." Now she looked worried. _About my sanity or his secrets?_

"Not just him. Alice and Dr. Cullen too. I'd bet the rest of his family are the same as well." I rambled on, unable to stop myself now that I started. "I can't figure out what they are but I _feel_ it. I know they're aren't normal."

Bella had gone pale. She swallowed nervously. "You know that sounds crazy, right?" She asked with a forced chuckle.

"Then why do you look so uncomfortable?" I challenged. "I can read you like an open book Bells. And I know we've drifted apart but you're my sister."

"I don't know what to tell you, Ellie." She shifted, eyes flicking to her window.

"Do you know what they are?" I asked, ignoring her. I was in too deep now. The vision of my nightmare of Cullens with blood red eyes flashing in my head.

"Aliens?" Her mouth set in a hard line. "Sirens? Ghouls? Vampires?" She reacted to the last one. It was subtle, she looked straight at me for half a second before looking away again.

"That's it, isn't it?" I asked shocked. Even though I told myself I knew they weren't human, a part of me didn't actually _believe_ it. I'd been feeling so crazy in these last few months in Forks, my sanity feeling like it was slipping away a little more with every sleepless night.

"I don't know what to tell you." Bella said again, a tiny bit of panic in her voice then. "I know you haven't been sleeping well…"

"Don't do that!" I snapped, "don't try and convince me I'm wrong cause I know I'm not." _I know what I know, I know what I know._ I'm not crazy.

"If you don't want to tell me anything then fine. If it's a secret I can roll with that if no one's getting hurt." I looked at her, "If you're safe."

"But don't fucking gaslight me." My voice was stony. Maybe I was going mad, but it wasn't right for Bella to mess with me. Not even to keep a secret.

Ollie used to do it all the time. We'd argue and he'd twist my words, tell me I was imagining things. Tell me I was messed up in the head, and it made me act irrationally.

The wort part is I still kinda believe him.

The appearance of a dark figure emerging through Bella's window nearly made me scream.

"It's just me." Edward said, hands raised slightly in a gesture that was probably meant to be reassuring.

"I was on my way back to the house when Alice called," He explained to Bella, before turning towards me.

"We should talk."

"So you're really vampires." I asked for the third time. "Actual real life vampires." I felt sick. My sister was dating a mythical creature.

"Yes." Edward said calmly, watching me carefully. "And it is of the utmost importance that you tell no one." They were both watching me now, looking deadly serious. "If you don't, you risk the lives of not only my entire family, but also the lives of Bella, Charlie and you." He continued sternly.

"Okay." I rubbed my face with my hands. "I get it, tell no one or die." This whole situation was so fucked up. As if my life wasn't already a massive mess. Fires and attacks and vampire brothers in law.

Wait.

Shit.

The attack.

"I was attacked by a vampire?" I asked in a strangled voice, trying (and failing) to stay calm.

"Victoria." Edward supplied, "she'd hunting Bella, but don't worry," He stroked Bella's arm, trying to make her relax- she tensed up the moment Victoria was mention. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, either of you." He said it so firmly that I almost believed that was a promise he could make.

"And you're the same… species, as this Victoria?" Fear was curling in my stomach; I was here to get away from all this. From magic and fire and death.

Edward hesitated at that. "Yes." He finally said, "however, as I said, my family don't hunt animals." He had mentioned that earlier, something about them being 'veggie vampires'. "We would never intentionally hurt anyone."

 _Intentionally._ That word didn't inspire confidence. I didn't _intend_ to burn Ollie to death but he's still dead.

Because of me.

How is this my life? I don't want this. I can't live with this fear of being killed. I don't think I've ever felt so weak, I could barely protect myself from a human. I stood no chance against a vampire.

I was remembering more about the 'accident' in the woods. Like how it felt when Victoria twisted my arm till it snapped.

Edward had told me a little about the werewolves, skimming over the details saying he couldn't tell me more as they had a treaty with the wolves.

"Intentionally." I repeated back at him. "What would you peg my survival rate at?" The question was meant to come out as sarcastic and cutting, but my voice sounded hoarse and scared even to me.

"We're going to keep you safe." He repeated, jaw tensing. "That's not to say there are no dangers associated with being around us."

Danger was kinda my thing now wasn't it.

My panic was rising again, the whole situation so weird that it was as if my brain had shut down.

I just want to go home. I want to go home to my mum, back to how things were before I wrecked it all.

"I know this is a lot to take in," Bella said, watching me wearily. I probably look crazy, I hadn't slept well last night and didn't bother showing this evening so my hair was greasy and my skin pale.

I let out a hysterical laugh at that.

 _'A lot to take in'_.

It wasn't really, or at least it shouldn't be. Maybe to the average 15-year-old it would be, but I was a freak and a murderer. I should be good at dealing with crazy shit.

The fire was a lot to take in. Vampires should be a walk in the park.

The laughter got stuck in my throat at that thought. I gasped a breath, trying to remember everything I'd read about breathing techniques.

It was hard to breath when my lungs had apparently left the building. It was like when the room filled with smoke, thick and grey burning my throat.

I stumbled off the chair and sat on the floor, my back leaning against the wall as I struggled to breath.

My hands were feeling hot, my chest building in pressure. There was a pressing wieght on my chest, restricting my lungs.

I felt like I was dying.

"Ellie!" I heard Bella call out, her voice distorted as if my head was underwater.

"Ellie you're having a panic attack." Edwards voice was clear and commanding, though still muffled by my panicked breaths.

"You need to calm down, you're safe."

 _Calm down?! How could I be calm right now._

I desperately tried to slow my gasping breaths but I couldn't, tears were streaming down my face but I was too distracted to care.

I scratched at my arms, digging my fingernails into my skin.

"Okay Ellie, I'm going to take hold of your hands." Edward said, waiting till I managed a jerky nod before gently pulling my hands away from my arms.

"Try and match my breathing, In…" He squeezed my hands gently as he slowly breathed in deeply through is nose. "And out…" he said, exhaling.

After a minute or two I was finally able to breath normally again.

Bella was sat next to me, having moved from her spot on the bed. Edward was sat in front of me, he'd moved back and released my hands as my breathing got more under control.

"Are you okay now?" Bella asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said, a little embarrassed about my display now the anxiety had lessened. "I kinda freaked out for a moment there."

Edward silently watched me as I took another deep breath. I finally felt calmer.

"Thanks for telling me." I finally said, "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

 _Partly because I get the feeling you'll kill me otherwise._

"There's one more thing we should discuss." Edward said, ignoring the questioning look from Bella.

"I know something happened that caused you to move here, and I know Ollie died."

And with that my insides turned to ice.

"You don't know anything." My mouth felt dry, my lips moving without my full permission.

"Actually I do," He hesitated for a moment. "Some of our kind have gifts, I can read minds." I froze, my heart pounding in my chest. Edward ploughed on, ignoring my reaction. "Yours isn't fully clear to me, but I know there was a fire and I know you feel guilty. It didn't take much research to find out there was a fatality."

 _A fatality. That made it sound so simple._

"Ellie, who was he?" Bella finally asked. "You never mentioned any fire, does Charlie know?"

"No, and don't tell him. It's not your story to tell."

 _They knew about the fire. They knew about the fire._

"You know our secret; I think it'd only fair that you share yours." Edward said softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell anyone. All my mother had ever asked was for me to be normal- or failing that, at least to pretend.

My whole life had been about pushing my power down. Ollie was the result of my failure to communicate.

Maybe if I stayed calm, or just let him do what he wanted rather than trying to fight, he'd still be alive. It wasn't like he was some stranger though, we were dating. I loved him- I think.

"I can see it in your mind. Not clearly, but I can see you have power that scares you." Edward looked determined. He spoke faster, a sense of urgency in his voice. "We can help you learn to control it. I couldn't see what caused the fire before clearly before, but I can see it in your mind now."

He couldn't know I killed Ollie, he couldn't know I started the fire.

"I do know."

"I thought my thoughts were fussy to you?" I questioned, trying to change the subject. My body still felt numb, as if I was spectating rather than living it.

"They are, the odd thought makes its way through. I can see you started the fire, that you lost control, I don't know why though." He frowned.

"You were having an argument maybe." He rubbed his temples with his hands, as if he had a headache, "I can't tell, it's like a bad radio reception."

"Ellie is it true?" Bella asked quietly from her spot on the floor next to me. She'd be listening so quietly I almost forgot she was there- almost.

"We can help you." Edward repeated, "I know you're scared, but controlling that sort of gift takes time. I've never encountered a human with a gift so strong, but we can work with you to make sure no one else gets hurt." His eyes flicked to Bella for a fraction of a second, giving away his fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I repeated. I _knew_ the secret was out, or at least part of it was. Old habits die hard I guess.

Edward sighed again, sounding oddly tired for someone who doesn't sleep.

"Ellie, let them help you. Whatever happened you can tell me." She put her hand on my shoulder and look at me with her big, doe-eyes.

"I'm tired." I couldn't deal with this now- or ever frankly. "I'll see you tomorrow Bells." I got up and almost ran out the room, ignoring Bella's call for me to stay.

I went to my room and shut the door behind me, sitting on the floor leaning against it. Logically I knew it wouldn't keep Edward out, but I hoped he's respect the gesture.

 _Edward and Bella know about my gift._

I couldn't be sure, but I'm guessing the news would spread to his family now. I'd only met his pixie like sister, and Doctor father so far. They seemed nice, but who knew hoe the rest of the family would react.

At least they didn't know about Ollie.

Somehow the exact details of his death felt worse than them just knowing about my gift. In some deep corner of my mind I knew that Ollie wasn't a great guy. But he loved me, and I loved him. He didn't mean to hurt me, sometimes he just got worked up. I wasn't great at communicating and I kept giving mixed signals- at least that's what he used to say.

He doesn't say anything anymore.

I thought knowledge would be power. That If I knew what the Cullen's were, what the red-head was, I'd be less afraid.

The truth was I don't think I've ever been more scared.

 **Sorry for the delayed update.**

 **I re-read what I've written so far and there quite a few small things I want to change. I will be slowly** **making my way through this story and re write most of the chapters. None of the plot points will be changed, so don't worry of you don't want to re read it :)**

 **Honestly I'm going to try to be more regular, but lets face it- I SUCK at following a schedule.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think :D**


	11. Chapter 11

I spent the next month doing two things.

The first was avoiding the Cullen's at all costs. I'd even bought a dingy second hand bicycle to cycle to school. I told Charlie I was training for triathlon (he amazingly seemed to believe me). Really I was just terrified about the questions that I'd be asked if alone with them.

I've even been avoiding Bella. She'd tried to approach me a few times since _that night_ but I'd basically dodged every attempt.

The second was basically falling apart. The mild depression and anxiety I'd been feeling since arriving at Forks had gotten worse. I had nightmares about Ollie almost every night and flashbacks during the day. I think even Charlie has begun to noticed that somethings wrong. I could feel him hovering in the background, watching me with concerned eyes.

It all came to a boiling point in April.

The day started out pretty normally. It was a Saturday so Charlie was home. Bella had gone out to visit Jacob.

I rolled over in bed again. I'd forced myself to 'sleep in' which basically meant lying down in bed for a few hours after I woke up. I looked at clock next to my bed and groaned.

How was it only 10am?

There wasn't much in Forks to do, and there wasn't much in the house to do that I hadn't already exhausted. My homework had all been done during Lunch throughout the week.

My eyes drifted around my room as I wracked my brain for idea before one suddenly came to me.

I wondered down the stairs to where Charlie was watching TV. He tended to split his time between working and watching telly when he was home during the weekends.

"Hey Dad, do you mind if repaint my room?" Charlie was usually pretty relaxed and I held my breath as he muted the TV and turned to look at me.

"Hmm, I guess that would be fine." He looked thoughtful. "Do you know how to?"

"Yeah, I repainted bits of house back home a couple of times." That was perhaps a slight exaggeration. My mother never really earnt enough for us to buy a house. I'd painted the sitting room of one of her more serious boyfriends house a couple of years ago.

"Well okay then. Do you need to go buy supplies?" He asked getting up.

That would be a slight issue, my bank account balance was getting pretty low. A couple of cans of paint and rollers would bring it down to almost zero.

Fuck it. That could just be a problem for 'later me'.

"That would be great dad, thanks" I smiled genuinely for the first time in months. Charlie really was an awesome dad sometimes.

"There's a small hardware shop down Forks Avenue that I can take you to."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

He brushed off my thanks looking a little embarrassed. He and Bella were so awkward with emotions and talking. I used to be pretty open with mine. My mother always said I 'wear my heart on my sleeve'. Things changed after Ollie.

The drive to the Hardware shop was short. It didn't have the largest selection of paint but I was able to find a darker grey for one of my walls and almost white-grey for the other three.

Charlie lead the way to the checkout and paid for everything telling me he never got me a welcome home gift. I think he just knew I was broke. My plans to get a part time job had kind of fallen through. Having a job would solve a lot of my problems with money and too much free time, but I didn't have the energy to look for one. Not to mention small towns like Forks didn't exactly have the greatest selection of job opportunities.

"I feel like I haven't seen that much of you since you've moved here."

I looked up from my phone surprised at that. It was rare for Charlie to initiate a conversation, usually he was happy with just sitting quietly.

"I guess, we've both been busy though." It was true, Charlie had been working much longer hours than usual with all that was going on in Seattle.

"Still," Charlie said, looking straight ahead at the road, "I've noticed, well, you don't seem happy here." He sounded worries underneath his attempt at nonchalance.

"I am," I insisted, the last thing I wanted was for Charlie to feel like something was wrong. "It's just been a big change; I'm settling in now." I paused to see if he'd buy it.

"Okay," He sighed, "Just try to remember that you can chat to me if you need anything." He said gruffly.

"I know."

The journey was - thankfully – quiet after that.

One in the house I went straight up to my room to begin. It took a while to pull my furniture away from the wall and to cover the carpet floors with large plastic sheets we had bought.

I changed into an old pair of sweats and a slightly holey t-shirt and got to work.

The actual process of painting was great, the repetitive nature of it allowed me to just sing along softly to the music I had playing. My mind actually void of negative thoughts for once.

I finished up the first coat of the green wall when I heard a car door slam outside. I paused my music and peered out the window where Bella was storming towards the house, a tall boy who I could only assume to be Jacob close behind.

Putting down the paintbrush, I walked over to the top of the stairs peering down. I saw Bella walk over to the kitchen as Charlie greeted Jacob. I walked down the stairs towards the kitchen to find out what happened.

"She thinks she broke her hand." I heard Jacob say. He didn't seem particularly worried, but I suppose Bella does get injured a lot.

"How did she do that?" Charlie sounded a little too amused about that if you ask me.

I heard Jacob laugh, "She hit me."

That was weird, Bella was stubborn as hell but she wasn't violent. I waited outside the door, I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping but I wanted to know what happened.

"Why did she hit you?" Charlie asked.

"Because I kissed her." He didn't sound even remotely ashamed.

Alarm bells rang in my head.

 _She punched him cause he kissed her, indicating that she probably didn't want him to kiss her._

I felt sick, remembering the feel of slobbery kissing as I lay still, waiting for it to be over. Standing frozen by the door I tried to remember to breath. I was safe, no one would ever hurt me like that again.

"Good for you, kid."

What. The. Fuck.

Charlie, Chief of Police and my father, couldn't actually be congratulating the bastard.

Bella _broke_ her hand on this boys' face and Charlie's laughing about it.

I heard Bella in the kitchen explaining the situation to Edward.

"He kissed me." She growled.

Hearing Bella confirm it snapped me out of my state of shock.

I was so _angry._ Heat was rising up in my chest as I stormed into the sitting room.

"Ellie? What's wrong-"

I ignored Charlie as I walk straight up to Jacob and without pausing, I pulled my arm back and let it snap forward. It collided with his nose. I heard the crunch of my hand breaking a moment before I felt the pain

I hissed and clutched my hand to my chest, ignoring Charlie's shout as he darted in front of me; presumably to prevent a further assault.

He turned to check on Jacob who was trying to stem the flow of blood dripping from his nose. That should probably make me feel better than it did. Something burning in my chest didn't want him to have a broken nose, it wanted him to _burn_.

Inhaling deeply through my nose, I tried to block out the heat tingling down my arms. It was hard to calm down when I was just so _angry_.

I was vaguely aware of Charlie talking to me, Jacob was clutching his nose. I was a little disappointed that the bleeding had almost stopped.

Bella was now in the sitting room, presumably having heard the scuffle. I don't know who looked my shocked at what happened, her or Charlie.

There was a knock on the door and Bella went over to let Edward in.

"I won't have any more fighting, do you understand?" Charlie said as Edward and Bella walked in. "I can go put on my badge if that makes the request more official."

"That won't be necessary." Edward replied in a restrained tone.

He turned to look at me, "I'm talking to you as well Ellie." This was the first time I'd actually seen Charlie annoyed.

Another wave of heat burned through my chest, tingling my fingers.

I saw Edward shoot me a concerned look as I struggled to regain control of myself.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I sounded hysterical even to my own ears. "He kissed her without her permission and she was mad enough about it to punch him, and you think that's okay!" I raged, unable to stop myself. "You chief of police! It's not okay, it's sexual assault."

Charlie paled at that and looked like he wanted to say something. I didn't give him the chance, turning and walking out the front door without looking back.

 _It's sexual assault_.

I knew how that felt.

Rough hands and sloppy kissed. It usually came before pain and heavy sweaty weight above me, pinning me down so I couldn't move even if I tried.

It wasn't long till I realised I had marched out the door in scruffy, pain covered clothes, and no shoes on.

My fists were tightly clenched, pain radiating through my broken hand. I was distantly aware I was shivering, though it was hard to tell if it was from shock or cold.

I sat on the curb about 100 yards from Charlies house. I wanted nothing more but to keep walking but the lack of shoes would become a problem. My arms almost hurt with the pressure of the fire inside me. I had to calm down and control myself.

My thoughts were racing, the sound of Ollies screams echoing in my ears. I tried to shake off the memory of feeling so powerless, but that's all I was here. I couldn't stop a human boy, now I was surrounded by monsters and one of them hurt my sister.

My hands cracked, and I closed my eyes tightly, pretending I didn't notice. I heard a car pull up and the door open.

"Ellie."

It was Bella. If it was Jacob or Charlie I don't think I would've been able to control myself.

"Come on, we'll take you to Carlisle and he can have a look at your hand." She ignored Edward's warning call of her name, and gently lead me to the car, her good hand resting on my shoulder.

I was still shaking as she buckled me in and shut the door. My hands were still hot but the fire had thankfully stopped when Bella approached.

"Try and breath." Edward advised as we drove away. He was probably worried about me blowing his car up.

I'd already blown up half a house. Well actually that was a slight exaggeration, only my bedroom was completely destroyed. The only reason I'm alive is my fire doesn't burn me. As other things burn and it is no longer my energy fuelling the flames, it starts to burn me.

Ollie was flung away from me as a fireball exploded out of my hands, he died quickly and slowly. His actual death was over in seconds, the sounds of his anguished screams felt like they lasted forever.

What would have happened if I lost control like that in the house. Would it have been Jacob who scream as he died? Or would it have been Charlie, or even Bella?

The images of that night once again flashed through my mind only this time it wasn't Ollie dying. It was Jacob, then Charlie, the Bella. The nightmare scenario endlessly spinning round my head.

My stomach rolled and before I could give a warning Edward pulled over on the side of the road. I flung open my door, stumbled out, and vomited up the measly lunch I had eaten earlier.

The smell of the vomit mixed in with my memory of the smell of burning flesh, triggering another round of vomiting.

Bella got out the car and awkwardly tried to pull my hair out of my face with one hand as I retched.

A few minutes later I sat back, my stomach felt a little more settled.

"You okay?" Bella asked, as I got up slowly and walked back to the car.

I nodded mutely, unable to form words. As I sat down and buckled in, Edward wordlessly passed me a bottle of water. I took it gratefully, taking a large sip to clear my throat.

The drive to Edwards house passed quickly. Edward pulled into the garaged. There were a pair of long legs sticking out for under a huge Jeeps. A burly looking man I didn't recognise sat down next the Jeep holding it up with one hand.

From Bella's brief description of Edwards family, I was guessing that he was Emmett.

He watched curiously as Edward helped Bella out the car. His eyes zeroed in on her cradled wrist and he grinned.

"Fall down again, Bella?" I heard him call. I hadn't moved from my seat in the car. Right now, I didn't want to. All I wanted to do was sit down and listen to music and try to calm myself.

Edward glanced at me through the glass. He frowned and zipped to the car, turning the car on and pulling out a selection of CDs.

"You can sit here for a bit," He said, playing the CD that was in the player. The sounds of classical music filled the car.

 _Thanks_. I thought at him, trying to smile in case he didn't hear- it probably looked more like a grimace.

"You're welcome."

I had listened to all the songs in two CDs by the time Bella returned to the car. The ice pack she'd left for me was almost warm against my throbbing hand. I was lying across the back seats humming to the tune of the first song I recognised. Classical music wasn't usually my taste.

Bella opened the door and I sat up, turning to face her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, her eyes taking in my dishevelled appearance.

"Yeah, a bit." I croaked, clearing my throat I continued, "Thanks for bringing me here, I don't think I could've coped with staying in the house."

"I've called Charlie, he said it'd okay if we stay here for a bit. Though he wants to talk to you when we get back."

Good. That gave me a few hours at least to cool off before facing my father.

"Why don't you come into the house, Carlisle said he'd have a look at your hand." She opened the door wider so I could hop out. I noticed there was a subtle beige brace on her right hand. Hopefully I could get the same rather than another cast.

Bella opened the front door and walked in. The house had beautiful cream carpets, an open plan downstairs with large windows providing plenty of natural light into the room.

I was wearing clothes that were grubby _before_ I got paint on them. There's wet splatters on my top and sweatpants that I hope are water, but are probably puke.

Looking down at my feel I noticed I still had no shoes on and my socks were muddy and wet. Which is better, walking into a house with dirty socks on, or taking my socks off.

Too late to do anything about it now I guess. I pulled my wet socks off and walked into the house.

It was easily the nicest house I'd ever stepped foot in.

Almost as soon as I walked into the house, a beautiful woman with caramel hair approached me slowly.

"You must be Ellie. It's lovely to finally meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances." She glanced down at my puffy wrist at that.

"Perhaps I can help with that." Dr. Cullen said walking down the stairs to his wife's side, kissing her on the cheek.

"Dr. Cullen," I greeted him with a nod, shifting awkwardly. They were both stunning and immaculately dressed, whereas I was wearing dirty clothes, no socks, and probably looked like shit.

"Haven't I already told you to call me Carlisle?" He teased lightly. "Now why don't we go sit down and I'll take a look at that hand of yours." He gestured toward the sitting room where Edward and Bella were already sat, curled up together on the loveseat.

"I'll go see if Alice has any clothes you can change into, there's no point you staying in wet clothes." Esme darted off before I could object that my clothes were mostly dry, just grossly dirty.

I sat down on the sofa, trying not to react as Carlisle prodded and poked at my hand.

"You've fractured metacarpals V and IV," He said pointing carefully to where the breaks were.

"I don't need a cast though right?" I asked. I hated the last stupid cast I had to wear, they were itchy and gross.

"I would recommend one I'm afraid."

"Bella's not wearing one." I said desperately.

I couldn't explain why wearing a cast mattered so much to me. Maybe because it would be my second cast in 4 months, or maybe I didn't want a big physical reminder of this stupid day.

"Bella only has one small fracture, there's a greater risk of the bones misaligning."

"Please, I promise I'll be careful." I whispered, my eyes burning with tears I refused to let spill over. I _really_ didn't want a cast.

Usually I'm not so emotional, but these last few months had been the worst time of my life. I needed _something_ today. Some tiny meaningless amount of control. Agreeing to the stupid cast felt like I'd be giving up just a tiny bit more control.

I didn't have anything left to give.

I saw Edward and Carlisle share a meaningful look, but couldn't bring myself to care.

"Okay, no cast." Carlisle agreed, "I'll get another brace."

He walked away at a human speed, not the blurring run I knew he could. He was probably trying not to frighten me; it was a nice gesture I suppose.

Esme arrived as he left with a pile of clothes in her arms. "These are Alice's', not that she's worn any of them." She said with a light laugh. "they should fit you okay, the bathroom is just down the hall if want to change."

Standing up I accepted the pile of fresh clothes with a quiet, "Thanks."

I attempted to shoot Bella a smile as I walked down the corridor Esme had pointed at.

Even their bathroom was gorgeous. Go figure.

I changed quickly into the jeans and long sleeve cotton shirt Esme had given to me. There was even a pair of brand new fluffy socks which I pulled on.

Carlisle was back in the sitting room by the time I returned, I noted happily that he held a small beige brace in his hands.

He was able to fit the brace quickly and nearly painlessly. I guess that was the advantage of having a doctor with god knows how many years of experience.

I curled up on one of the comfy looking arm chairs, and rested my head on my knees. It was nice to be able to sit quietly, I felt emotionally drained from the mornings events.

Looking around the room about an hour later, I was struck by how normal the house looked.

Edward and Bella were still sat on the loveseat, talking to each other in so softly I could barely hear them. Alice had come down with another man, who she introduced as Jasper.

They sat together on the other couch. Jasper reading a thick, boring looking book. Alice was curled into his side, reading what looked like a fashion magazine.

Esme had excused herself to go make some lunch for me and Bella the second my stomach rumbled. I tried to insist that it wasn't necessary but she waved off my concerns.

It made me feel uncomfortable, she reminded me of my own mother in a way that caused my chest to tighten uncomfortably.

I hadn't thought about my mother in a while. It was strange to think about. She was pretty much the only person I had in my life for 15 years, not including the brief visits with Charlie and Bella over the years.

Yet despite that, my sadness of her cutting off contact had taken a back seat with all the chaos that had been happening.

Besides, she had a good reason to stay away. She knew what I was capable of.

I looked over to where Bella was sat and swallowed nervously. Bella didn't know, not really, not all of it. My mother didn't know how to deal with me, with my power, so she sent me away.

I suppose she thought that being away from the memories of it all would help. I think I hoped it would too.

But here I was, months later, sat in a vampires' house because I could barely control myself. Nothing even happened to me. I couldn't claim fear or self-defence as an excuse, this time I was powered by rage.

It wasn't right. I was putting the people I loved in danger, I couldn't be responsible for anyone else getting hurt.

The way I saw it I had two options then.

The first was to disappear, realistically I'd never be able to avoid people for ever, so I'd have to die. It felt weird to consider suicide so calmly. As soon as it crossed my mind I knew it wasn't really an option, though I didn't deserve it, I knew my death would wreck Charlie and Bella too.

The death of a child was one of those things parents didn't recover from. I wonder if my mother would feel sad if I died.

I pushed that thought out of my head.

The second option was much, much more frightening. I could ask for help. When Edward had offered, weeks ago, to help. He said my gift could be controlled. Looking around at the vampires in the room they looked so normal. They seemed almost like a different species to the red headed monster who haunted my dreams.

It must have been hard for them to learnt to control their nature. They did it though, and if they could manage, then maybe they could teach me how.

It should be an easy decision but a part of me didn't want to get better, to fight through the pain and memories and guilt. There was a part of me that just wanted to die.

I looked over once again to where Edward sat with Bella. She was reading now, a well-worn looking book clutched in her hands, her lips moved silently as she read.

Edward was watching me, an unreadable expression on his face. I wondered if he had heard my thoughts, his explanation of his mind reading was pretty vague.

I'd always been a fighter. As kids Bella was soft and gentle, I was rough and loud. I'd wrestle with the kids on the Rev when visiting over summer. I've been yelling at my mums' shitter boyfriends since I could talk, throwing my scrawny body between them when I had to.

Really there had never been a choice.

I sat up, squaring my shoulders I looked at Edward straight in the eyes and said the hardest thing I've ever had to say.

"I need help."

 **This chapter isn't quite as long as the last one. I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **I'm on a bit of a writing roll at the moment so hopefully it won't be tooo long till the next update.**

 **This chapter was the first scene I thought about that lead me to write this story so I was stoked to finally type it out.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

The world seemed to stop for a moment after I said that. Bella looked shocked, Edward and Alice shared a look- neither of them seemed surprised.

Jasper was watching Alice's and Edwards interaction; I wonder if she can read minds to.

I opened my mouth to ask but Alice interrupted before I had a chance to speak.

"No I can't read minds."

Then how the heck did she know what I was going to ask. My face must have betrayed my confusion as she elaborated.

"I can see the future," she paused, "well mostly, if someone makes a decision then changes their mind, their future will change."

"I saw two options for your future once Carlisle fixed your hand." She gave me a stern look at that, I flushed at her disapproval. "You picked the right one of course." She continued.

"What options?" Bella asked, Edward didn't look happy with her question. I swallowed at that, unsure how to explain my thoughts to her. There were so many layers to it all. I couldn't explain one thing without explaining everything.

I could feel myself beginning to panic as I tried to control my spiralling thoughts.

A wave of calm passed over me. The thoughts were still there; I just wasn't worried. I couldn't feel anything else if I tried. My eyes felt heavy, it had been so long since I had slept well. Now I felt so tranquil I could just drift off…

"Maybe ease of a bit, Jasper." I heard Edward say before the calm eased off a bit. The anxiety was still gone, but I no longer felt ready to pass out.

"What-" I began to ask before Alice cut me off again.

"Jaspers an empath- don't worry about it." She said it so nonchalantly that it took me a moment to process what she said.

An empath? Huh. That explained the warm fuzzy feelings. I should probably be bothered that he was controlling my emotions, but honestly it was a welcomed break.

"What options?" Bella repeated, looking from me to Alice then round at Edward.

I paused, even calm-headed me had no idea how to have this conversation. I threw a desperate look at Edward.

 _Just tell her, please?_

"Ellie was either going to ask for help controlling her… gift. Or she was going to-" He paused, probably trying to find a way to sugar coated. "or she was considering removing herself from the situation to protect others from harm."

"Remove herself?" Bella repeated, clearly confused. "You don't mean…" She trailed of looking at me in horror. "Promise me you won't do that." She half pleaded, half demanded.

"Hey, I asked for help, didn't I?" I tried to joke, her glare suggested the attempt at humour was not appreciated. "Okay, I'm sorry. I promise."

"I really think we can help you control your gift, but first you're going to have to give us more information." Edward started before being interrupted by my stomach growling.

I blushed, I hadn't eaten since lunch and most of it didn't stay down.

"Perhaps you should eat first."

Esme was an amazing cook. All too quickly Bella and I had finished eating and we were back in the sitting room, but this time the rest of the Cullen's had joined us.

They needed to know more about my gift in order to help me control it. It was a reasonable request, but it still filled me with dread.

"So I guess it all started when I was seven or eight…"

They listened silently as I explained the first time I had made fire, back when my mother was dating Mick. I skipped over the violence, instead saying he was just shouting a lot.

"and I've been able to create fire ever since. At first it only happened when I was angry or scared. Using it would make me super tired, and I use to get these really bad headaches."

The first few years of having my gift were a bit crazy. It took me a while to learn any level of control, and even heating my hands would cause a migraine.

"I can now make fire without being angry, but I can barely stop it when I am." I finished off. I'd never told anyone the full details. My mother knew parts of it, but she _hated_ it, even mentioning it made her angry and uncomfortable.

"And that's what happened today?" Carlisle asked. He and the others had been quiet throughout my explanation, letting me jumble out my words.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said shifting in my seat. "Jacobs actions toward Bella made me mad, and I struggled not to lose control." That explanation felt good, not a lie, but also not laying out all my feelings bare.

"When was the last time you fully lost control?" he queried, "by that I mean, when did you last create fire without meaning to?"

"I caused a house fire. It's why I moved here." I said shortly, I _didn't_ want to talk about Ollie.

"Do you know what triggered it?"

"I was… arguing with my boyfriend." Lie. "And I was angry, the anger got too much." Lie. "The house caught alight and he died." Kinda true.

I remembered what happened with perfect clarity. I relive it almost every night. Ollie on top of me, grabbing at me, suffocating me with his weight. I remember the terror, the pain, the pressure building up inside me.

"You weren't angry, you were scared." Jasper said suddenly.

"No I wasn't. We argued and I was angry." I insisted, my heart thudding in my chest. They were all watching me, looking confused.

"I can feel what you're feeling." He reminded me.

"Maybe I'm just scared remembering it." I argued, grasping at straws. They didn't understand, they didn't know how kind Ollie could be. I wasn't some victim; he wasn't trying to hurt me.

 _You know that's not true._ A small voice in the back of my mind said.

"He was hurting you." Edward said suddenly, "That's what you've been remembering, what your nightmares have been about."

"You're don't know what you're talking about." I said through clenched teeth.

"He was trying to rap-"

"Shut up!" I snapped before he could say _that word_.

He seemed to remember then that there were other people in the room. His mouth snapped shut.

I stared at a spot on the wall avoiding looking at anyone. I could feel all the Cullen's staring at me. Bella looked upset.

"Maybe we should take a break." Carlisle said eventually. "I think we'll be able to help you, Ellie." He stood up, "It will get easier."

One by one they filtered out the room. Esme followed behind Carlisle, giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze as she passed.

"It's gonna be okay, kid." Emmett said as he passed me. His arm twitched as if he was going to touch me, but changed his mind at the last moment.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." I announced, standing abruptly. Alice flicked out of site, returning with a pair of sneakers for me.

"Thanks." I murmured, pulling them on before walking back outside.

The fresh air helped to clear my head. It had dropped in temperature a bit since we arrived, and the wind had picked up a bit. The cold helped, it was harsh enough to make me _feel_ something.

I stayed outside until the cold became too much. When I walked back into the house the sitting room was empty. I could hear Bella voice coming from the back of the ground floor which I assumed was where the kitchen was.

Bella sat next to Edward on a bar stool, a cup of hot chocolate sat on the counter in front of her.

Esme was fiddling with what looked like a very expensive coffee maker.

"Just in time," Esme said, turning to face me. "Do you like hot chocolate? It'll help warm you up." She frowned, noticing me chattering teeth. "We should have gotten you a jacket."

"It's not that cold, just a bit chilly." I reassured her, "A hot chocolate would be great though, thanks."

"It's no problem at all my dear." She said, placing a mug in front of me. Esme was like a mix between a mother and a grandma, or at least how I imagined mothers and grandmas should be.

Looking out the window I noticed the sun was beginning to set. I sighed, we'd have to leave soon. And leaving meant facing Charlie.

Today had been emotionally draining enough without another tough conversation.

Bella followed eyes, looking out the window. "We'll have to leave soon." She said, voicing my thoughts. "Charlie will start to worry otherwise."

"I know." I sighed. "Finish our drinks then head out?"

We sipped silently, my drink warming me up slowly. Esme sat down, chatting to Bella about her plans for college and how school was going.

I zoned out, thinking instead about what Charlie would say. Would he be angry? Disappointed? Hopefully he'd be 100% on my side, somehow I doubted it though.

Just as I was taking the last few sips of my drink Carlisle walked in.

"If Charlie permits it, I think it would be good for you to come back tomorrow so we can start looking to ways to manage your gift." He said looking thoughtful. "I've done little reading but there's really not much on this topic."

I deflated a little at that. It would be nice if the solution was obvious and easily done.

"I'll keep looking," Carlisle reassured me. "I already have some ideas on how to start…" He trailed off. "We can discuss it in more detail tomorrow if that's okay?"

"That would good." I said grateful. I just wanted to put his behind me and hearing that he thought it was possible made me more optimistic than I'd been in months. "Thanks."

Edward looked at the large clock on the wall. "We should head off if you want to get back before curfew." He warned.

"Just one more thing." I looked up at Carlisle, curious to what he had to say. "Accidents happen, and sometimes, when we're scared or someone's hurting us, the body defends itself." He gave me a meaningful look.

My lips formed a hard line. I didn't want to talk about it.

He gave me smile that looked just a little sad. "Take care of yourself." He looked at Bella, "that goes for both of you." A teasing smile played on his lips.

Bella huffed at that.

We reached the house far too quickly for my liking. Edward could have dragged out the drive a _bit_ , instead he drove at his usual terrifying speed.

I followed grudgingly behind Bella as she walked into the house. The TV stopped playing once we walked down the hall and Charlie came out of the sitting room.

"Ellie, can you go wait for me in the lounge. I just need to have a word with Bella." He sounded a little uncomfortable, but his tone gave no room for argument.

Bella smiled at me encouragingly as I did as Charlie said wordlessly. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk to Bella about, presumably it was about what happened today though.

I tried and failed to relax as I waited for Charlie. My leg bounced up and down and I tried to distract myself with thoughts of how I'd decorate my room when the walls were finished. It felt like a lifetime ago when I was painting, but it had only been hours.

I didn't take long for Charlie to finish up his chat with Bella. He came in the room and collapsed into the arm chair across from me, rubbing his hand down his face.

"I'm not very good at this sort of stuff." He said sounding weary. "There's a few things I have to say."

I waited for him to continue, he seemed to take a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"Firstly, if you're upset, you can't just run off. If you need space you can have it, but I need to know where you are. Understand?"

I guess that's fair, although someone worrying about where I was is a new concept to me. He waited for me to nod before continuing.

"It's not okay for you to hit people. I know it was a unique situation, but that wasn't self-defence. You let your emotions dictate your actions and that's not okay."

 _If only he knew._ I thought slightly bitterly.

"I know, and I'm sorry." I muttered. If there was one thing I knew, it was the dangers of that sort of behaviour.

"Good, I'm not gonna ground you this time; but consider this a warning." He said sternly, I nodded again and he paused before continuing in a softer, less authoritative tone. "I've spoken to Bella already, but I've thought a lot about what you said." He frowned, "I'm sorry."

"What Jacob did, well, it seemed harmless." His brow furrowed. I don't think I've ever seen my father look so troubled. "I spoke to Jacob about it, told him that what he didn't wasn't okay. I think he really understood. He was pretty upset with himself when he left."

"He knows he owes Bella an apology. I made it clear to him that if anything like it happens again, it'll be me he'll answer to." He continued.

"Lastly, well- I want you to know you can talk to me. If something's happened, maybe in the past…"

"I'm fine dad, honest." My heart was thudding as I struggled to keep my face neutral. "It's nothing like that, I just overreacted." Glancing up at the clock on the wall I noted that it was starting to get late. "I should go get ready for bed now."

"Okay, kid, Sleep well." I took that as permission to leave and quickly dashed up the stairs.

That was… unexpected.

Charlie apologised. To me _and_ to Bella. He heard me, heard what I said and reacted because of it. I don't think anyone's ever done that before.

A wave of relief rolled over me. As awful as the day had been, the conversation with Charlie probably couldn't have gone better.

If I pretended Ollie didn't exist, everything in my life was beginning to feel manageable. Like I was finally regaining control of it all.

Hopefully tomorrow I could start working on making my gift my own. I could barely imagine what it would be like to not constantly worry about exploding fire every time I got scared or mad.

For the first time in a long time, I was actually hopeful for the future.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a review to let me know what you thought, I love hearing your feedback :)**

 **There will probably be another couple of weeks wait before the next chapter but I'll get it up ASAP.**


End file.
